Recuérdame
by SarahMichelleAckerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una guapa estudiante de intercambio en la universidad. Desde el primer día se volvió una chica muy popular entre los hombres, pero a ella sólo le interesaban los estudios, o al menos, hasta que conoció a Levi Ackerman, un estudiante de último curso quien por su personalidad fría y demandante solía ser un chico solitario y con cierto aire misterioso.
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hogar

_El mundo es cruel... pero a la vez, realmente hermoso._

Nada puede ser más emocionante que mudarse a una nueva ciudad, sobre todo cuando la razón es estudiar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo. Yo, Mikasa Ackerman, siempre he sido la número uno cuando del promedio escolar se trata, ocasionando la envidia de muchos y, sobre todo, el orgullo de mis padres. Fue gracias a ésto que conseguí una beca completa en la Universidad de Kyoto, en Japón. Gran sorpresa la que me llevé cuando recibí mi carta, desde ese momento mi nerviosismo no ha hecho más que ir en aumento; me iría a vivir sola y conocería un mundo completamente nuevo para mí. El día de mi partida, mi madre me despidió en el aeropuerto -mi padre debía trabajar temprano y se despidió de mí antes de marcharme a dormir- con lágrimas interminables en los ojos. Odiaba verla llorar, además no era como si no volviera a verla nunca más, obviamente los visitaría en vacaciones. Luego de largos minutos de abrazos y lloriqueos, emprendí mi camino hacia la terminal correspondiente, donde me esperaba el vuelo de 12 horas a Japón.

Desde el momento en el que pisé tierra me di cuenta de que todo era completamente diferente a donde solía vivir; la ciudad era magnífica en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso el clima era totalmente distinto, la brisa se sentía perfectamente; ni frío, ni caliente, y eso que ya daba más de la media noche. Saqué el mapa de mi bolsillo donde me indicaba la ubicación del departamento que mis padres me ayudaron a conseguir y, con el ánimo sobre el cielo, me emprendí hacia mi nuevo hogar.

No tardé mucho en encontrar un colectivo que me llevara, por lo que a los pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente al gran edificio. Emocionada y exhausta a la vez, me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y empujé de ella; lastimosamente, la puerta no abrió. El entusiasmo con el que había llegado desapareció casi de inmediato y la desesperación se apoderó de mí; inconsciente de lo que hacía, pateé la puerta bruscamente ocasionando un fuerte dolor en mi pie, obligándome a soltar mis maletas y sobar de él dando brinquitos para mantener el equilibrio. Lo que yo no sabía, era que al soltar las maletas se abrirían y toda mi ropa se esparciría alrededor. Con suma vergüenza, me agaché a recoger las prendas cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, o más bien, al edificio. Sonrojada como un tomate, miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con el rostro inexpresivo de un chico que me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tsk! Mocosa, quítate de mi camino.

El azabache dio unos pasos más pateando mi maleta haciendo que nuevamente mi ropa saliera de su sitio. _''¡Pero qué grosero!''_ pensé. Alcé de nuevo la vista atenta a lo que el chico hacía; jaló de la puerta primero y después empujó, _ta-ra_ 🎶 la puerta se abrió así de fácil. Me sentí tonta, y echando humo lo seguí una vez terminé de arreglar mi equipaje. No pasó mucho cuando lo perdí de vista mientras entraba a su departamento. Unos cuantos pisos más arriba, se encontraba mi pequeño nuevo hogar. Sin siquiera deshacer las maletas me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos con pesadez, entrando en un sueño profundo casi de inmediato.

 _Y así comienza mi nueva vida, en mi nuevo hogar..._


	2. Capítulo 2: Llegada al campus

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde la llegada a mi nuevo hogar, me instalé más rápido de lo que pensaba y pude disfrutar de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad antes del comienzo de clases. En esos días no volví a encontrarme con aquel enano amargado, cosa que agradecí bastante. Por otro lado, mis padres mandaban mensajes cada noche, ansiosos por enterarse de mis actividades diarias. Decir que aquello me molestaba sería mentir, me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí y además los extrañaba, contarles un poco de mis días en un texto era lo menos que podía hacer.

 **Primer día de clases, 5:00 am**

Al escuchar la alarma, me levanté con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Tomé una ducha rápida y, dispuesta a encontrar algo decente entre mi ropa, saqué una blusa blanca junto a un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, zapatillas negras y mi querida bufanda roja, en caso de que el frío se haya apoderado de la ciudad siendo tan temprano. Llené mi bolso con todo el material escolar necesario y me preparé el desayuno mientras esperaba a que la hora de partida llegara. Conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, mi ansiedad no hacía otra cosa más que ir en aumento, mi nerviosismo también crecía y la emoción que sentí el día de mi llegada regresó más fuerte que nunca.

 **6:55 am**

Llegó la hora de la verdad. Salí del departamento veloz como un rayo y me encaminé al instituto casi corriendo, el camino al lugar era corto así que no había necesidad de tomar el autobús. No fue difícil dar con la universidad, era un edificio enorme que se distinguía del resto. Para mi suerte, el portón de la entrada se encontraba abierto y estudiantes paseaban alrededor del campus charlando entre ellos. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar al inicio, pero no podía dejar que mis nervios ganaran; debía mostrar que era una chica que contaba con confianza en sí misma, cosa que era cierta pero... bien dicen que lo desconocido siempre causa algo de miedo. En fin, no podía quedarme ahí parada, así que me dispuse a dar el primer paso cuando, de la nada, un chico rubio pasó corriendo justo a un lado mío, haciéndome tambalear un poco.

— ¡Oh, l-lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si...

— ¡N-No fue mi intención! E-Es que siendo el primer día de clases me preocupa llegar tarde...

— Tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente.

— Gracias.. por cierto, Armin Arlert, mucho gusto

— Mikasa Ackerman, un gusto igual.

Le sonreí amablemente al pobre chico, estaba más nervioso que yo, se notaba. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a las listas donde anunciaban los grupos y aulas, cuando una duda cruzó por mi mente.

— Por cierto, Armin... ¿en qué carrera estás?

— Filología clásica, ¿y tú, Mikasa?

— Oh... yo estoy en Lenguas.

— ¡Genial! Entonces es probable que en alguna clase nos junten.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso...?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, una figura a lo lejos robó mi atención por completo: cabello negro azabache, ojos azul naval, baja estatura y una mirada fría y penetrante que podría ponerte los pelos de punta... Era el enano amargado que me dio aquella ''cálida'' bienvenida el día de mi llegada.

 _No puede ser... ¡¿Por qué está aquí ese maldito enano?!_

Mi mente me llevó a ese momento incómodo en el que lo vi por primera vez, y como si una fuerza magnética me impulsara, me dirigí hacia él, decidida a pedirle al menos una disculpa por su comportamiento. Uno, dos, tres pasos, el enano se encontraba cada vez más cerca pero, me quedé paralizada por unos segundos; como en cámara lenta, su rostro se giró hacia mí y alcancé a ver cómo esos ojos azul naval se posicionaban directamente hacia los míos. No fue por mucho, unos dos segundos máximo, cuando justo frente a mí apareció un tipo con cara de caballo sonriendo altaneramente.

— ¿Qué tal, guapa? Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein

 _Me importa un comino, hazte a un lado._

— No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? Porque las chicas de aquí son...

— Hola Jean, soy Mikasa, ahora con permiso, quiero pasar.

Lo interrumpí tan brutalmente que el chico se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado, no quería ser grosera pero no estaba de humor para presentaciones. Para cuando tuve el camino libre de nuevo, el azabache ya se había marchado.

 _¡Maldición! Ya arreglaremos cuentas, enano..._


	3. Capítulo 3: 'A mano'

No podía estar más resignada, al final no encontré al enano y me retiré con Armin, quien me miraba confundido por mi repentina desaparición, pero para mi suerte no me hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Tan sólo dimos unos cuantos pasos y el chico rubio ya se había encontrado con su salón de clases, por lo que nos separamos más pronto de lo que esperaba. La universidad era realmente gigantesca, no entendía cómo los alumnos no se perdían entre tantos pasillos. Llegué lo más pronto que mis pies me lo permitieron a mi salón de clases y, al entrar, me encontré con la cara de caballo de Jean, quien se encontraba sentado en una butaca hasta atrás, de lado de la pared. El chico al verme, se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrió tímidamente.

— Oi, Mikasa, qué casualidad que estemos en el mismo grupo...

 _Intenta ser más amable esta vez, Mikasa..._

— Sí, mucha casualidad...

— Si buscas lugar dónde sentarte, justo a un lado mío está des-

— Me gusta sentarme junto a la ventana, y ya encontré un lugar, pero gracias de todos modos.

Evitando su mirada lo más posible y pasando de largo, encontré el lugar perfecto, justo al otro lado del aula. Ni adelante, ni atrás, justo a la mitad de la hilera de butacas y a un lado de la ventana que daba a una hermosa vista del jardín escolar. Jean me miraba con resentimiento, pero no le di importancia alguna. Acomodé mis cosas y me apropié de ese lugar, colocando mi mano sobre mi barbilla para disfrutar de la vista en lo que la clase daba inicio. Había cerezos alrededor de todo el campus, y unas cuantas mesas para disfrutar de un aperitivo a la hora del descanso. A lo lejos se podía divisar el campo de fútbol donde el equipo de la institución debía entrenar día a día, además de un pequeño edificio que, según lo que leí en el boletín de la escuela, era donde se encontraban las aulas para actividades culturales. Todo era casi perfecto, hasta que mi mirada llegó a uno de los árboles; desde donde me encontraba no podía divisarlo muy bien, pero estaba segura de que el enano amargado estaba sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol, leyendo un libro.

Me quedé hipnotizada mirando hacia ese lugar varios minutos que ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuando el profesor llegó. Todos se encontraban de pronto muy callados, esperando a que el profesor diera instrucciones, todos a excepción de una chica castaña que estaba sentada a un lado mío, quien comía un paquete de patatas fritas, llenándose de migas en todo su rostro. El profesor comenzó a tomar lista, asegurándose de mirar a cada uno de sus alumnos para poder aprenderse sus caras y nombres; yo, por el apellido que poseía, estaba condenada a ser la primera de la lista. De mí siguieron _Sasha Blouse, Ymir Fritz, Jean Krischtein, Krista Lenz, Annie Leonhardt, Connie Springer, entre otros_.

En realidad la clase fue como lo esperaba: divertida, llena de temas de estudio interesantes y con un profesor que parecía ser lo suficientemente exigente para que pudiéramos aprender debidamente. Fue a la hora de descanso que miré de nuevo hacia la ventana y verifiqué que el enano siguiera en su sitio, y en efecto, lo estaba. Una vez sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso, me apresuré hacia el jardín para poder enfrentar de una vez por todas a ese chico. El jardín se llenó de inmediato con los jugadores de fútbol soccer, y mientras me iba acercando, me encontré con Armin y otro chico que lo acompañaba.

— ¡Mikasa! Qué gusto encontrarte. Mira, te presento a Eren, es un amigo de la infancia.

— Hola, soy Eren Jaeger.

— Hola...

El chico tenía unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, por lo que quedé cautivada por unos micro-segundos, pero sólo éso, casi de inmediato recordé mi misión.

— Lo siento chicos, debo retirarme, pero espero encontrarlos en otra ocasión.

— Oh... está bien Mikasa, suerte en tus clases.

— Igualmente, Armin, Eren, hasta luego.

Me despedí con un rápido movimiento de mano y corrí hacia el árbol, donde, milagrosamente, el enano seguía leyendo atentamente su libro. Me armé de valor y elevé mi voz, esperando llamar su atención, cosa que falló por completo. Aquello me molestó, por lo que inhalé hondo y casi grité, con mi voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo que, sabrá Dios porqué, sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¡O-oye tú!

Al parecer funcionó, porque el chico apartó la mirada de su libro y la dirigió hacia mí, con su característica frialdad adornando su rostro.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

— Sé que no me conoces, me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, hace unos días estaba intentando entrar al edificio de mi departamento y-

— Tsk, si, tu alegre ropa interior adornaba la calle junto al resto de tus prendas, te recuerdo.

Un gran y visible sonrojo adornó mis mejillas en ese momento, suficiente vergonzoso era que me haya visto, ¿tenía que mencionar los detalles? Pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, me debía una disculpa.

— Sí, bueno, justo terminaba de acomodar mi ropa en la maleta y la pateaste haciendo que se tirara de nuevo... -

— ¡CUIDADO!

De pronto un estruendoso grito me hizo girar hacia el patio: dos chicos se acercaban hacia mí persiguiendo un balón, pero al parecer no tenían pensado frenar. Estaba paralizada, a punto de ser estrellada contra el árbol, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y era empujada hacia un lado, y yo cerré los ojos esperando algún impacto. Todo había pasado tan rápido; me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con algo de dolor en mi espalda, y podía sentir un peso encima de mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con unos orbes azul naval que me miraban fijamente, y sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se encendían nuevamente, empujé al chico para hacerlo a un lado.

— ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces, enano?!

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Salvé tu vida, mocosa imbécil! Y no me llames enano, tsk... es muy molesto.

— P-pues no sé tu nombre así que te apodé de esa forma.

 _¡Maldición! Cálmate, Mikasa, deja de tartamudear..._

— Como sea, me llamo Levi.

— No me importa, enano.

Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, notando que los chicos del balón se acercaban a nosotros con sus rostros llenos de preocupación y arrepentimiento, extendiendo sus manos hacia nosotros.

— Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien?

"— Si, estoy bien...

— Tsk, déjame, puedo solo.

Mientras me levantaba con la ayuda del muchacho pude ver a Levi tratando de pararse, pero por alguna razón no podía.

— Oye, Levi...

— ¡Dije que estoy bien!

Nuevamente trató de pararse y volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez sobando su tobillo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Los otros chicos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, y al final decidieron irse, ya que el azabache no dejaba siquiera que lo tocaran.

— No, no estás bien, debemos llevarte a la enfermería...

No sé cómo le hice, o qué habrá pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, pero accedió de mala gana a tomar mi mano y apoyarse sobre mí para que lo ayudara a llegar a la enfermería.

 _Y sobre el incidente con la ropa... descuida, ahora estamos a mano..._


	4. Capítulo 4: El regalo

— Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te lastimaste el tobillo?

— ... Salté de un árbol.

— Para evitar que tu compañera fuera lastimada, ¿cierto?

— ...

Mientras Levi era atendido por la enfermera, yo me encontraba sentada leyendo el libro que el chico arrojó antes de cometer aquella locura. Era un libro interesante, hablaba sobre unas criaturas gigantescas llamadas ''titanes'' y de cómo la humanidad hace miles de años había luchado contra ellos para sobrevivir; incluso había imágenes, cosa que me dejó maravillada. Tanta era mi atención hacia la historia de la humanidad contra los titanes que no reaccioné inmediatamente cuando el enano me llamó repetidas veces.

— ¡Tsk! Mocosa, es hora de ir a clase.

Apartó el libro de mis manos, lo que logró que finalmente reaccionara, y mirándolo con curiosidad, me levanté para salir con él de la enfermería.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

El azabache no respondió, simplemente continuó su camino cojeando con una venda alrededor de su tobillo, hasta que llegó a las escaleras,a las cuales miró con desprecio.

— Si quieres podría ayudarte a subir...

— No necesito tu ayuda, mocosa.

— Oye, está bien que esté en un grado mucho menor al tuyo pero no soy una mocosa...

— Como digas, mocosa.

Su actitud en verdad me irritaba, y no entendía porqué lo estaba ayudando; está bien que me haya salvado de un golpe inolvidable, pero... con un simple ''gracias'' debería bastar, ¿cierto? Entonces... ¿qué hacía yo ahí, soportando su desprecio?

— Como quieras, de todas formas mi salón de clases está en dirección contraria, así que, ya me voy...

— Tsk... espera...

— ¿Hmm?

— Te gustó el libro, ¿verdad?

Extendió hacia mí la mano que sujetaba el pequeño libro y lo puso sobre mis manos.

— Puedes terminar de leerlo si quieres, a mí no me interesan esas cosas...

— ¿En serio? Pero... ¿No crees que es interesante saber sobre cómo se luchaba en esos días contra esos monstruosos titanes?

— Es sólo un mito.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron callar de golpe, ¡claro que sólo era un mito! pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo interesante. Insistió en regalarme el libro hasta que lo tomé en mis manos y lo apegué a mi pecho, murmurando un tímido ''gracias'' con una sonrisa adornando mis labios. Levi, justo en ese momento, giró completamente su rostro al lado contrario soltando su definido ''tsk'', evitando que lo mirara por alguna razón. Fruncí el ceño y, echándole un último vistazo, di media vuelta y me encaminé a mi salón, evitando mirar hacia atrás. Ya una vez en mi lugar, a lado de la ventana, pude escuchar una voz familiar que me llamaba con alegría.

— ¡Mikasa! Te dije que nos tocaría alguna clase juntos.

— Hola Armin, y... Hola, Eren.

El castaño se encontraba detrás del rubio mirando alrededor, distraído y con una mirada que mostraba cansancio.

— Oh, ¿qué tal, Mikasa?

Charlamos durante unos minutos, los chicos se apropiaron de los lugares a un lado y delante mío, quitándole el lugar a la chica patata y su amigo Connie, quienes se fueron lejos de nosotros hacia donde se encontraba Jean.

— ¿De qué es ese libro? Creo que me suena el nombre...

— Es sobre la supervivencia de la humanidad en la época de los titanes.

— ¡Ah! Sí, yo tengo ese mismo libro.

— ¿En serio?

Armin mostraba gran interés por mi regalo, y me sentí aliviada de poder hablar con alguien acerca de ese tema. Nunca me había interesado mucho la mitología realmente, pero ese libro me llamaba por alguna razón, era especial. El profesor llegó entonces al aula y comenzó con su clase, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos y poner atención, o al menos pretender poner atención, ya que mi mente vagaba por su propio mundo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sueños

Me encontraba sola, sobre la rama de un árbol enorme. El cielo nocturno brillaba por las estrellas que lo adornaban, pero al estar rodeada de árboles de tamaño descomunal, no podía divisarlas. Mi cabello oscilaba por el viento que rondaba suavemente en los alrededores, y la vista que tenía del bosque gigantesco era espléndida. Eso sí, si alguien se atrevía a perderse en un lugar como éste, lo más probable es que no encontraría el camino hacia la salida. Todo se encontraba sereno, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían con el viento y, de alguna manera, estar ahí te ocasionaba un sentimiento de paz profunda. Sin embargo,a pesar de la tranquilidad de aquel inmenso bosque, me sentía preocupada, pero no encontraba la razón. Probablemente se debía a que me encontraba completamente sola en ese lugar, y no era que me molestara, en absoluto, pero no se debe negar que estar en profunda soledad en medio de un bosque puede ocasionar un poco de nerviosismo.

Pocos minutos después, a lo lejos pude divisar una figura, era algo parecido al cuerpo de una mujer, pero una mujer de tamaño exorbitante. Conforme se iba acercando pude notar que esa mujer carecía de piel, así que se podía percibir a la perfección su sistema muscular. De pronto, la inquietud que sentía antes aumentó y un sentimiento de ira recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en la boca de esa mujer se encontraba la persona más importante en mi vida.

\- ¡Eren!

 _¿Eren? Pero, ¿por qué Eren? Apenas lo conocía, ¿por qué sentía como si lo fuera a perder todo si lo perdía a él?_

No tenía sentido alguno, pero ese sentimiento de preocupación no se iría hasta que hiciera algo al respecto. Tenía que salvarlo, no importaba la razón, era mi amigo y no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera. Salté hacia los árboles que se encontraban frente a mí y el viento arrasó contra mi rostro bruscamente, ¿estaba volando? Quién sabe, sólo estaba segura de una cosa y era que esa mujer la pagaría por llevarse a Eren. En el transcurso, pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos, una voz bastante familiar que me llamaba con desespero y algo de angustia.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

A pesar de lo que decía la voz, a mí no me importó. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tenía que salvar a mi amigo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a aquella mujer, saqué de mis costados dos navajas y me preparé para atacar, cuando, de pronto, unas manos rodearon mi cintura fuertemente y me desviaron del camino. Estaba confundida, e incluso asustada, lo único que podía hacer era luchar para zafarme de aquel agarre, pero sin mucho éxito. Lo único que me quedaba era gritar, gritar por un milagro que pudiera ayudarme para salvar a mi amigo castaño.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Esa maldita se llevó a Eren! ¡Suéltame!

\- Y si vas tras ella, seguramente morirás. Si quieres ayudar a Eren, entonces debes escucharme y acatar mis órdenes. ¿Crees que me sentiré tranquilo si algo te pasa? No voy a dejar que hagas alguna tontería que ponga tu vida en riesgo. ¡Debes estar alerta en todo momento, mocosa!

Al escuchar nuevamente su voz y ese molesto apodo dejé de luchar, giré mi rostro y me encontré con esos ojos azul naval que me miraban con preocupación e ira a la vez. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de quién se trataba y lo cerca que tenía su rostro con el mío.

 _¿Levi...?_

El resto pasó demasiado rápido, el enano me dejó de nuevo sobre la rama de un árbol y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la mujer de tamaño enorme. Tal vez me encontraba lejos, pero desde mi lugar pude ver cómo se posaba sobre el hombro de aquella mujer y su tobillo se doblaba como en cámara lenta. Aquello me estrujó el corazón de tal forma que enseguida me arrepentí por haber sido tan torpe,una vez más se había lesionado por culpa mía y la última vez ni siquiera fui capaz de agradecerle y pedirle una disculpa por mi torpeza.

 _\- Mikasa..._

Debía seguirlo, asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, tanto él como Eren. Al final me di cuenta de que no estaba volando, sino que me sujetaba de unos cables que salían de un equipo que traía puesto.

 _Qué extraño..._

No faltaba mucho para alcanzarlos, cuando, de golpe, todo se colocó oscuro e incluso dejé de escuchar el sonido del viento, para ser reemplazado por el sonido de una voz que me resultó muy familiar, pero no podía identificar de quién se trataba, hasta que...

\- ¡Mikasa!

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sobresaltada por cómo una mano me zarandeaba fuertemente. Miré alrededor y lo primero que pude ver fue el rostro preocupado de Armin, seguido de Eren, quien en su mirada podía reflejarse total aburrimiento. Y era comprensible, la clase de filosofía era realmente aburrida y la voz cansina y lenta del profesor no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Tanto así, que incluso me quedé dormida mientras leíamos. Cuando reaccioné por completo, me sonrojé por la vergüenza y me disculpé con el profesor levantándome de mi asiento, mientras se escuchaban varias risillas de mis compañeros en el fondo del aula. Un poco molesta, me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, pensando en el sueño que había tenido y lo que podría significar.

 _Todo es culpa del enano y su libro.. me adentré tanto en él que seguramente quedó en mi inconsciente, pero..._

No entendía porqué el enano y Eren habían aparecido en mi sueño, además me pareció tan real que incluso aún podía sentir las suaves manos de Levi rodear mi cintura...

 _¿Qué demonios, Mikasa? Es en el enano en quien estás pensando, ese chico amargado y odioso que tanto te irrita. Mejor concéntrate en la clase, suficiente tienes con haberte quedado dormida como para que te pongas a pensar en Levi. ¡Pon atención a lo que dice el profesor!_

Me reprendí a mí misma por mi comportamiento inusual una y otra vez, hasta que me estalló la mente y me decidí a observar mis apuntes y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido que estuve dormida.

Pero, es que no podía.

 _''¿Crees que me sentiré tranquilo si algo te pasa? No voy a dejar que hagas alguna tontería que ponga tu vida en riesgo''._

Recordar las palabras de ese enano me hicieron sonrojar levemente.¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Incluso aunque sólo se trataran de palabras dichas en un sueño, las escuchaba retumbando en mis oídos y me ponían a temblar por los nervios. Tenía que distraerme, no pensaba reprobar una materia por culpa de un maldito sueño.

 _Pero... ¿en realidad se trataba de sólo un sueño?_


	6. Capítulo 6: Preguntas inesperadas

Los días pasaron y mis sueños fueron incrementando, pero cada vez eran más y más extraños. Incluso llegué a soñar con personas a las que no conocía o que las ubicaba a simple vista pero, curiosamente, en el sueño sabía a la perfección sus nombres. Ésto lo supe porque en uno de esos días en los que hablaba con el enano nos encontramos con una chica desaliñada y con aspecto de -que me perdone aquella mujer- una loca desquiciada. La chica había aparecido en mi sueño con el nombre de Hanji, y cuando la vi en carne y hueso saludando alegremente al amargado del enano, éste le devolvió el saludo con un simple ''tsk, no molestes, Hanji''. A partir de ese día, me di cuenta de que mis sueños debían tener algún significado profundo además de sólo ser producidos por la fascinación de mi inconsciente hacia el tema de los titanes, pero conforme le contaba mis inquietudes a Levi, éste respondía que no debía darles importancia, que seguramente habría escuchado el nombre de los protagonistas de mis sueños con el paso del tiempo.

Probablemente el chico tenía razón, pero muy en el fondo, no podía olvidar aquellos sueños en los que, mayormente, el azabache aparecía para salvarme de una muerte segura; de alguna forma, cuando el enano aparecía en mis sueños, me daba un sentimiento de seguridad que no sabría explicar. Y fue gracias a esos sueños que empecé a hablar un poco más con él, no sólo porque apareciera en cada uno de esos sueños, sino porque algo en él me llamaba, sentía que podía confiar en ese enano amargado que apartaba a todos de su lado. Me sentía mal por haber dejado un poco de lado a Armin, siendo él la primera persona que me dio una bienvenida como es debido a su país, pero a la vez me sentía tranquila, ya que él se la pasaba con Eren y si bien el castaño no me desagradaba, sentía un poco de incomodidad en su presencia, como si su lenguaje corporal me indicara indirectamente un rechazo hacia mí. En fin, mi relación con Levi fue creciendo poco a poco, tanto así que incluso, si él salía antes de clase, me esperaba a que saliera yo para pasar el tiempo de descanso juntos, y sino era así, era yo quien lo esperaba. Sabía que el azabache no era el ser más sociable del mundo, y que me dejara acercarme de esa forma a él de alguna forma me hacía sentir especial, y me gustaba esa sensación.

Estábamos en la biblioteca, después de clases, terminando nuestros deberes en silencio. Cada tanto, desviaba la mirada de mi libro de apuntes hacia Levi, quien se hallaba concentrado leyendo un libro de francés avanzado; traía puestos unos lentes que quedaban bastante bien con él, y seguramente eran la razón por la que mis ojos buscaran verlo.

 _Deberías dejar de verlo, Mikasa, si te descubre ya quiero ver qué excusa le pondrás..._

Rápidamente regresé la mirada hacia mis apuntes, fingiendo sumo interés en hacer un dibujo para distraerme al menos en lo que él terminaba, porque no quería irme sola y, además, él vivía en el mismo edificio, así que podíamos acompañarnos todo el camino. Normalmente mis regresos a casa con él eran bastante silenciosos, con una que otra pregunta de mi parte y sus respuestas cortas, pero suficientes para mí como para sentirme feliz. Pero ésa vez... fue él quien estuvo bastante conversador.

\- Mikasa, ¿los chicos en tu salón están interesados en tí?

\- Pues...

Su pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenida, por lo que me quedé callada varios segundos, sin saber exactamente qué responder a aquello.

\- Respóndeme, mocosa...

De pronto llegó a mi mente Jean, quien desde que entré a la carrera no hacía más que acosarme y buscar una excusa para hablarme.

\- Hay un chico...

\- ¿Y a tí te gusta él?

 _¿Para qué demonios quieres saber éso, enano?_

\- No, no me gusta, de hecho no me gusta ningún chico de mi salón, ¿a qué viene todo ésto?

\- Tsk... curiosidad.

No me iba a sentir satisfecha con esa sola respuesta, necesitaba sonsacarle información.

\- Bueno, y si me gustara alguien, ¿qué importa? no es como si fuera a cambiarte por otro...

\- ¿De qué diantres hablas, mocosa?

\- Que eres un gran amigo para mí, y si comenzara a salir por ejemplo con... Eren Jaeger, eso no significaría que me olvidaría de tí y te haría a un lado, obviamente eres mi número uno...

 _¿Tenía que ser Eren el primero que se te viniera a la cabeza? Y pobre Armin... a él sí que lo cambiaste por el enano gruñón..._

Bueno, no era culpa mía, Armin y Eren eran muy unidos desde pequeños y estar con ellos me hacía sentir como un estorbo.

\- Así que Eren Jaeger, ¿hmm?

Y así como así, el azabache desvió la mirada y no volvió a pronunciar palabra en todo el resto del camino. No entendía qué era lo que significaba todo aquello, pero sin duda con sus preguntas me hizo darme cuenta de algo: en realidad sí me gustaba alguien, lo podía sentir cuando mi corazón se alocaba por su sola presencia y sus ojos sobre los míos. Pero, obviamente no lo iba a decir, porque éso significaría arriesgarme a perder a esa persona que hasta de mis sueños se había apoderado, perdería a mi ''gran amigo''.

 _No me gusta ningún chico de mi salón, Levi... me gustas tú._

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente y un sonrojo en mis mejillas, continué caminando sin fijarme hacia dónde me llevaban mis pies. Caminé y caminé, con la seguridad de que el enano estaba a un lado mío. A los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la comodidad de nuestros hogares, él sin pronunciar palabra se despidió con un gesto en la mano y yo le devolví el saludo. Una vez en mi departamento, me tumbé sobre mi cama, cubriendo mis ojos con el brazo y repasando la conversación que mantuvimos, haciéndome sonrojar por completo.

 _Ahora si, estoy en problemas..._


	7. Capítulo 7: El diario

**2:17 a. m.**

 _... No puedo dormir._

A pesar de estar físicamente cansada por el cúmulo de estrés causado por todas las tareas y trabajos realizados durante el periodo de clases, mi mente se encontraba ocupada pensando. Intenté de todo para poder dormir: leer un libro, jugar con mi celular, incluso escuché algo de música relajante, pero nada funcionaba ni hacía que mi mente se distrajera de ese pensamiento que rondaba por cada parte de mi cabeza: Levi...

Era demasiado irritante tener que soportar el insomnio por culpa de ese maldito enano odioso y amargado, como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar su presencia día con día y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien dentro mío. Definitivamente estaba en problemas, y lo único que podría ayudarme sería sacarlo todo, hablar con alguien y que me diera algún consejo o solamente que me ayudara a desahogarme, pero... Lo cierto era, que desde que me alejé de Armin y Eren la única persona a la que le he confiado mis cosas era el mismo Levi, y no podía llegar a decirle ''oye, ¡me gustas!''... sería demasiado trágico el rechazo. No me quedaba de otra más que mantenerme en silencio, ocultar mis sentimientos y cargar con ellos, aunque tampoco me agradaba la idea de sufrir por el insomnio; tenía que encontrar una forma de desahogarme sin la necesidad de que el mundo se enterara de cómo me sentía.

De pronto, como si una luz me iluminara, vi sobre el pequeño escritorio frente a mi cama mi diario, aquel pequeño cuaderno que tenía desde los 10, 11 años y que había dejado abandonado cuando comencé a cursar la preparatoria. Curiosamente lo había encontrado entre mis cosas un día que estaba aburrida y no tenía más que hacer que ordenar el apartamento; me puse a leerlo y me entretuve buen rato dándome cuenta de lo inocente que era. Fue entonces cuando la idea de escribir llegó a mi cabeza y, tomando un bolígrafo, escribí mi primera ''carta'' para Levi.

 _Querido amigo:_

 _La verdad es que me sorprende que esté escribiendo esto, pero no encuentro otra forma de sacarte de mi cabeza y creo que ni siquiera esto funcionará. Como sea... quiero escribir aquí lo que verbalmente no podría decirte... y es lo siguiente: hace días que he estado pensando en porqué aparecerás tanto en mis sueños y en porqué eres tú el que me salva en cada situación de vida o muerte o, incluso... fui yo quien llegó a salvarte la vida en ocasiones... y la única respuesta que pude conseguir fue que eres alguien realmente importante para mí. Te quiero._

...

El sueño me llegó de golpe, como si descargar poco a poco el peso que llevo dentro me ayudara a relajarme. Dejando a un lado el bolígrafo, me regresé a mi cama y a los pocos minutos caí rendida.

 **6:50 a. m.**

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormida!

Bien dicen, ''lo que mal comienza, termina peor'', pero yo no me iba a dejar influenciar por lo que dice la ley de Pudder. Me apresuré para arreglarme, recoger todo lo que encontré en el escritorio, meterlo en mi mochila y, finalmente, salir veloz como un rayo hacia la universidad. Cuando me estaba por fin acercando, vi cómo comenzaban a cerrar el portón, por lo que grité ''ESPEREN'' logrando que un señor que pasaba por ahí diera un brinquito del susto, pero estaba tan apurada que ni detenerme a disculparme pude.

Por fin llegué al campus, pero apenas. No dejé de correr, mi salón quedaba algo lejos de la entrada y ya me había pasado por 3 minutos, si llegaba después del profesor, toda esa carrera sería en vano. Tal vez debí bajar la velocidad, o tal vez debí fijarme en lo que tenía en frente mío, cualquiera de las dos opciones habría sido buena, haciendo alguna de esas acciones no habría chocado y caído al suelo provocando que mis cosas se salieran de la mochila. Adolorida y muerta de coraje, comencé a recoger las cosas, cuando una mano se acercó a mí.

— Perdón Mikasa, no debí pararme a mitad del pasillo...

Conocía esa voz, aunque tenía tiempo sin escucharla. Giré mi rostro siguiendo el sonido que emanaba de los labios de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda.

—Oh... descuida, Eren, más bien debo ser yo quien se disculpe...

Tomé su mano algo sonrojada y una vez me ayudó a levantarme, recogió el resto de mis cosas y me las puso en la mano.

—No hay problema, ya es algo tarde. Creo que deberías seguir, o no alcanzarás a ganarle a tu profesor.

El chico dirigía sus ojos por sobre mi hombro y, para ver qué era lo que el castaño observaba con atención, giré mi rostro y pude ver a mi profesor caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros con la mirada fija en unos papeles.

 _Demonios... debo apresurarme._

Me despedí de Eren y retomé mi camino hacia el aula, donde ya todos mis compañeros se encontraban. Al ver cómo abría la puerta muchos se sentaron en sus lugares como si esperaran que se tratara del profesor, pero al ver que era yo, regresaron al desorden en el que se encontraban.

Sin hacerles mucho caso, me encaminé a mi lugar me dispuse a acomodar nuevamente mis cosas en la mochila, cuando me encontré con mi pequeño diario.

—Oh... así que te traje conmigo...

Lo miré por unos segundos y, viendo que el profesor no llegaba aún porque seguramente había ido a firmar a la coordinación de la carrera, me decidí a escribir de nuevo, ahora hablando sobre mis sueños. En realidad, eso fue lo que hice el resto de la clase. A mitad de la explicación del profesor, Jean se acercó a mí y me preguntó por el diario, a lo que respondí que no era de su incumbencia. Creí que con eso acabaría el martirio, pero otra chica, Annie, se acercó curiosa a nosotros al escuchar la conversación.

—Oh, Ackerman, ¿es acaso eso un diario?

—Ya he dicho... no es de su incumbencia, narizona.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Oigan chicas, cálmense...

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE JEAN!

El grito que dimos las dos al unísono, fue suficiente para que un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azul naval entrara al aula y se acercara a nosotros.

— Mikasa, ¿qué demonios haces? Te he estado esperando en la puerta y no te dignas a salir.

—Oh, Levi... perdóname, me distraje un poco...

—Puedo notarlo, ¿qué es eso?

—¿E-Esto...?

—Es un diario, donde seguramente escribe cosas de amor para el chico que le gusta

 _¡Maldición! Sólo esto me faltaba..._

No me llevaba con Annie, de hecho era la primera vez en el semestre que le dirigía la palabra, pero la chica por alguna razón quería evidenciarme ante Levi, justo lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

—Ah, ya veo...

—Levi...

— Tsk, ¿vamos a irnos o te quedarás aquí?

— ...

Lanzándole la peor mirada asesina que pude a Annie, salí del aula detrás del enano. Tenía el diario abrazado a mi pecho, caminando cabizbaja y con mucha curiosidad sobre lo que pensaría Levi de lo que le dijo la chica, pero no podía simplemente preguntarle... ¿o sí?

—Um... oye, Levi...

—Entonces sí te gusta alguien

Frené en seco, totalmente frustrada por no poder responderle. Él, al verme detenerme, giró sobre sus talones y dio un paso hacia mí, lo que me hizo enrojecer las mejillas y, sin embargo, a pesar de los nervios, me mantuve en mi lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí? Pudiste decírmelo.

—Levi, no entiendes...

—Entiendo a la perfección que te hice una pregunte ayer y respondiste algo totalmente diferente a lo que me he enterado ahora, quiero que me digas la verdad.

— Levi... es que...

—Tsk.

El chico me dio la espalda y continuó su camino a paso veloz, dejándome a la mitad del pasillo, confundida y con un dolor en el pecho que no sabía describir.

 _Entonces, Levi, sólo te molesta que no te lo haya dicho... no el hecho de que exista el diario y escriba en él sobre el chico de mis sueños..._

Un tanto decepcionada, seguí mi camino al lado contrario de donde él se dirigía, había perdido el apetito y además estar con él en esos momentos no sería muy agradable.

 _Lo siento, Levi..._


	8. Capítulo 8: Sospechosos

_¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí mi diario!_

Después de unos días de haber ''discutido'' con Levi, yo hacía lo posible por hablarle de nuevo, y todos esos intentos terminaron en fracaso. Obviamente, al sentirme tan mal, terminé desahogándome en mi querido diario, o así era hasta que por arte de magia el diario desapareció de mi mochila. Debo decir que en parte fue culpa mía por haber dejado descuidada mi mochila en el aula mientras salía a comer con mis viejos amigos –debido al distanciamiento del enano- pero eso no implicaba que cualquier persona pudiera llegar y sacarlo a su antojo. La primera sospechosa de mi lista era, claro está, la narizona de Annie, pero cuando fui a reclamarle la chica sólo rió y se alejó de mí diciendo que no me creyera tan importante, que mi vida amorosa no era de su incumbencia. Esas palabras me hicieron dudar, y sin descartarla completamente de la lista, mi siguiente sospechoso era Jean.

¡Y vaya suerte! Justo al dar la vuelta en el pasillo me topé con el cara de caballo deambulando sin rumbo.

—Oye, Jean.

— Mikasa, si vienes a gritarme de nuevo te aviso de una vez que no estoy de buen humor.

—Bien que sabes que vengo a reclamarte algo...

—Si es por haberte invitado a salir más de 10 veces lo lamento, ¿si? Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me pareces una chica muy lin...

—Jean, por favor, no es por eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas sería bueno que me dieras un poco de espacio en ese aspecto.

El chico me miró con tristeza y algo de pena, pero su carita de perrito regañado no me iba a convencer ni a distraer de mi objetivo.

—Jean, ¿recuerdas el diario en el que he estado escribiendo estos días?

—¿El de tu amor secreto? Sí, cómo olvidarlo...

—Me preguntaba si de casualidad lo habrás tomado de mi mochila por error... ¡y no es sobre un amor secreto!

—Mikasa, seré un acosador y todo lo que quieras, pero no un ladrón.

Ofendido, Jean dio media vuelta y se alejó cabizbajo, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

 _Si no fue Annie, ni fue Jean... ¿Quién demonios pudo haber sido?_

Justo cuando creía tener la respuesta, apareció Eren detrás de mí dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikasa? Te noto algo decaída.

—Oh, hola Eren, es que perdí algo importante...

—¿El diario que siempre cargas contigo?

— Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?...

El chico buscó entre sus cosas y sacó el pequeño cuaderno sacudiéndolo suavemente. Mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo, y a la vez se llenaron de furia al darme cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado. Con la ira llenando mi cuerpo, le arrebaté bruscamente el diario de sus manos.

— ¡Eren! ¡¿Tomaste mi diario?!

—¿Qué?... Mikasa, lo encontré tirado en las escaleras que dan al aula de tu carrera, probablemente se cayó de tu mochila y no te diste cuenta porque, como siempre, vas corriendo por ahí y tropezándote con la gente.

—Ca-cállate Eren...

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo visible en mis mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar esa escena, cuando escuché la risa del castaño.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, en las manos equivocadas puede ser un arma peligrosa contra ti.

—... ¿Lo leíste?

—No, pero sé que no te llevas bien con esa chica rubia, y no sé de qué son capaces las mujeres...

—De mucho... gracias Eren, me salvaste la vida.

—No es nada, me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

Sonriendo, el chico acarició cariñosamente mi cabello y pasó a un lado mío, alejándose hacia su salón. De inmediato abrí mi diario verificando que todo estuviera en orden, y al comprobar que no tenía ningún rasguño lo guardé de nuevo en mi mochila, pero mis dudas seguían en pie.

 _No puede ser que se haya caído de mi mochila... hoy llegué temprano a clase y no tenía ningún apuro..._

Mis pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por la visión de un azabache de baja estatura a lo lejos, quien estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la nada. Mi corazón, nuevamente, comenzó a latir lo más rápido que pudo, y con paso decidido me acerqué al pelinegro, inhalando y exhalando para calmar mis nervios.

—Levi...

El chico no respondió, simplemente me miró con aquellos ojos azul naval intensos, lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento.

—... ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, mocosa?

—Sólo hablar... como solíamos hacer antes.

—¿Para qué? No confías en mí, al parecer.

—Justamente de eso quiero hablarte... Levi, no entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirte?

—Te hice una pregunta sencilla y no me la respondiste honestamente.

—¡Bueno está bien! Sí, hay alguien que me gusta, ¡¿acaso eso es importante?!

—Sí.

—¡¿Por qué!?

Definitivamente me estaba sacando de quicio, no comprendía para nada su actitud, a menos que fueran celos, pero... ¿Celos de qué?

—Porque...

Por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar, el azabache dio un paso hacia mí y pasó su mano por detrás de mi cabeza, entrelazando gentilmente sus dedos con las hebras de mi cabello a la vez que acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia el mío. Yo estaba petrificada, sin poder apartar la vista de su mirada intensa, lo que hizo que mi respiración se cortara por esas fracciones de segundo. Fue entonces cuando Levi bajó la mirada hacia mis labios y yo lo imité, sonrojándome visiblemente por la cercanía en la que estábamos. Justo fue en ese momento que cerré mis ojos y sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, logrando que mi corazón estallara en alegría y emoción, a la vez que temblaba de nervios. No duró mucho, no más de dos segundos, cuando el azabache se separó y tuve que abrir mis ojos para encontrarme nuevamente con los suyos. No sabía qué decir, pero el chico no esperó a que yo hablara, por lo que dijo las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar.

— Porque... tú debes ser mía, Mikasa.


	9. Capítulo 9: Llamada inesperada

Me quedé pasmada en el mismo lugar mirando a los ojos azules del azabache que me observaban con atención, lo más seguro era que él esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte, pero es que yo no sabía qué hacer o decir; estaba realmente sorprendida y sonrojada por la repentina unión de nuestros labios y las palabras que salieron de su boca. Yo sabía que él era una persona que imponía sobre los demás, pero el tono de voz con el que me habló hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentir temblores causados por el nerviosismo que el enano provocaba en mí. Un poco desesperado por no obtener respuesta, el enano se alejó rápidamente y mi corazón dio una punzada de dolor, no quería que se molestara. Inconscientemente alcé mi mano para alcanzar la suya y, muerta de vergüenza, lo hice detenerse sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

— Levi...

El sonrojo que ya era evidente en mis mejillas parecía no querer desaparecer, y más al sentir la suavidad de su mano. Sin mirarme, el chico respondió con su voz fría.

— Debo suponer que tanto te gusta ese chico del que tanto has de escribir en tu diario...

— Si, Levi, me gusta mucho, y-

— Muy bien, no te vuelvo a molestar.

— ¡Espera!

No iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, sobre todo después del beso que acababa de darme. Necesitaba respuestas, y no me iba a conformar hasta obtener todas las necesarias. Me aferré con mayor fuerza a su mano evitando que se zafara. El chico, rindiéndose al fin, giró su rostro y me miró con fastidio.

— Enano... ¿qué significa todo ésto? ¿Por qué me... besaste?

— Tch, ¿qué no es demasiado obvio, mocosa? Tú me... ¡Tú me gustas!

El azabache al decir estas palabras bajó la mirada con un visible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y pude notar un ligero temblor en su mano, pero nuevamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Me sentí inmensamente feliz, sí, pero para no arruinar las cosas con Levi tenía que confesar yo también mis sentimientos, cosa que era demasiado difícil para mí así como debió serlo para él. Suspiré de forma profunda y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, apretándolos suavemente. Ésta acción hizo voltear al azabache nuevamente hacia mi rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

— Levi, yo...

 ***¡Ring ring!***

Demonios... estuve tan cerca.

Mi celular no pudo haber escogido peor momento para interrumpirme. Quería ignorarlo, pero el enano giró el rostro nuevamente evitando mi mirada dándome a entender que debía responder. Al ver la pantalla, vi que el número era de mi madre, y que me llamara en horario escolar era bastante extraño, por lo que debía ser algo importante.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hija! ¡Ganamos!

— ¿Eh..?

La voz de mi madre sonaba tan emocionada y chillona que tuve que alejar un poco el aparato de mi oreja.

— Mamá... ¿de qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas el concurso en el que tu padre nos inscribió para unas vacaciones en Nagato?

— Si...

Meses atrás, antes de incluso inscribirme a la universidad, mi padre compró boletos para meterlos a una rifa donde se podía ganar un viaje de tres días a las aguas termales de Nagato, aquí mismo en Japón.

— ¡Pues ganamos!

— ¡Wow! ¡Felicidades!

— Ve preparando tus cosas hija, nos vamos este mismo fin de semana.

— Espera... ¿iré con ustedes?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ganamos cuatro boletos. Ah, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amigo Levi? Siempre me hablas mucho de él.

— ¿Levi..?

El azabache volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, ahora mirándome con curiosidad y acercando su oído al teléfono, por lo que tuve que alejarlo poniendo mi mano en su pecho, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

— Sí, Levi, quisiera conocerlo y tu padre también, estamos ansiosos por conocer al chico que hasta es vecino de nuestra hija.

— N-No exactamente lo es, mamá... y no creo que quiera, pero se lo comentaré.

— ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en unos días.

 ***click***

Mi madre colgó sin más, sin siquiera importarle si justo antes de que llamara estuviera a punto de dar uno de los pasos más grandes que daría en mi vida. Me mantuve en la misma posición durante unos segundos, hasta que escuché al enano carraspear y al mirarlo de nuevo me di cuenta de que mi mano seguía sobre su pecho, por lo que, apenada, la quité rápidamente desviando la mirada.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— Umm... mis padres ganaron un viaje de tres días a las termales de Nagato.

— Oh, eso es genial.

— Si... y dice mi madre que ella y mi padre quieren conocerte.

— ¿... Qué dices?

— Porque... les he hablado mucho de tí y supongo que es lógico que quieran conocer-

— Me imagino, ¿cuándo sería?

 _¿En serio va a aceptar?_

— N-No creo que quieras faltar un día a clases...

— Pregunté que cuándo sería.

— Este viernes...

— Bien, creo que podré arreglar mis cosas para entonces.

— Levi...

— Un viaje a Nagato no se da muy seguido.

El chico se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia y se alejó por el pasillo sin decir más. A pesar de éso, las palabras que compartimos antes de que esa brutal interrupción ocurriera rondaron una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

 _Fue una suerte que mi madre llamara justo en ese momento... debo agradecerle, podría decirse que ''me salvó la campana''._


	10. Capítulo 10: Mis padres

**5:00 a. m.**

El tan esperado día había llegado, me levanté y arreglé lo más rápido posible, tomé mi maleta y me encaminé a la entrada del edificio donde Levi ya se encontraba, recargado en la pared y con su pequeña maleta a un lado suyo.

— Tsk, mocosa. Tardaste demasiado.

— Sí, buen día para ti también, enano.

Mis padres nos estarían esperando en la estación de tren, y llegar tarde a su encuentro nos traería graves problemas, sobre todo a Levi.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que debemos vernos con ellos?

— A las 6:00, y abordar el tren a las 7:00

— ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que esperar tanto?

— Porque así lo quiso Dios, ya deja de quejarte

— Tsk...

Salimos a la aún oscura calle y esperamos a que llegara el taxi que habíamos pedido la noche anterior. Levi aparentaba estar totalmente relajado, pero lo conocía tan bien que podía notar en su forma de andar cierta torpeza, lo que era signo de su no tan evidente nerviosismo. Una vez llegó el transporte, el azabache en un intento de caballerosidad tomó mi equipaje y lo guardó en la cajuela, dejando salir un ligero gruñido al hacerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios llevas ahí? ¿Piedras?

— Te recuerdo que soy una chica, tengo necesidades...

— Tsk, ¡sé muy bien que eres una chica!

Cerró la cajuela con fuerza y se adentró en el auto, cerrando de un portazo. El chofer del auto me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me disculpé inclinando la cabeza para después entrar y sentarme a un lado del malhumorado enano.

— ¿Despertar tan temprano te tiene así?

— Hacer el equipaje a media noche por culpa del trabajo que adelanté ya que hoy debía hacerlo en clase y no haber podido dormir más que unas pocas horas es lo que me tiene así.

— Yo nunca te dije que tenías la obligación de venir...

— Si tus padres quieren conocerme y Nagato es la oportunidad, ¿para qué desilusionarlos?

 _Bien que quieres conocerlos, enano..._

— ¿Tu tío no dijo nada sobre el viaje?

— Al viejo Kenny le importa poco lo que yo haga, mientras lo deje tranquilo puedo ir y venir de ese departamento como se me dé la gana.

— Entiendo...

No se dijo más el resto del camino, que duró no más de media hora durante la cual Levi terminó quedándose dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el cristal. El verlo me causó inmensa ternura, por lo que, con cuidado, me acerqué a él y acomodé su cabello con la yema de mis dedos para descubrir un poco sus ojos. El cabello del chico era realmente suave, por lo que me quedé un buen rato acariciándolo hasta que se movió un poco, obligándome a quitar rápidamente mi mano y regresarme a mi asiento, al otro lado del auto. Su rostro se veía tan sereno aún dormido y a la vez lo pude notar un poco más relajado, lo que me tranquilizó; últimamente se notaba más cansado de lo normal.

 _Desde aquel día que se confesó conmigo..._

El sólo pensarlo me hizo sonrojar y apartar la mirada de su rostro, nunca pude decirle lo que yo sentía por él, pero aprovecharía de ese viaje para hacérselo saber de alguna forma.

 **6:00 a. m.**

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la estación, el azabache caminaba de un lado a otro con el equipaje en mano haciendo que las personas que pasaban por su lado tuvieran que alejarse para no ser golpeadas por la maleta y yo mantenía la mirada sobre las enormes puertas de cristal asegurándome de que mis padres llegaran a la hora acordada. Pude visualizar afuera en las calles, a lo lejos, dos figuras que se acercaban con un par de maletas enormes. Reconocí la silueta de mis padres casi enseguida y me acerqué al enano rápidamente para avisarle que el momento había llegado.

— Ya llegaron mis padres, compórtate.

— Tsk, tengo los mejores modales, mocosa.

— Seguro...

Nuestra corta conversación fue interrumpida por mi madre -qué sorpresa- al llamarnos con alegría mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a nuestro lugar fue darme un abrazo de oso que pudo haberme dejado sin respiración fácilmente, y enseguida de éso, se inclinó hacia Levi, quien le devolvió el saludo de igual forma.

— ¡Hola! un gusto en conocerte al fin, Mikasa habla mucho de tí en los mensajes que nos manda a su padre y a mí.

— Mamá...

La miré con un visible sonrojo en mis mejillas, suficiente era que Levi nos acompañara al viaje como para que también tuviera que enterarse de todo lo que le he contado a mis padres sobre él.

 _Mientras no digan nada indebido..._

— Señora Ackerman, es un gusto. Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman.

— ¡Oh! Pero...

— Sí, mi apellido es igual al de usted y su marido y por lo tanto Mikasa... fue algo extraño al principio pero creo que ya nos acostumbramos, ¿verdad, Mikasa?

El azabache volteó a verme con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, algo que yo no podía creer ni aunque estuviera soñando.

 _Claro, frente a mis padres eres todo un caballero encantador, ¿no?_

Y de un momento a otro, mi padre se nos había unido a la plática.

— Es un gusto conocerte, has sido muuuy amable al cuidar de nuestra hija.

No supe si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero el tono de voz de mi padre sonaba un poco sarcástico y su mirada, a pesar de estar sonriente, no auguraba nada bueno.

 _¿Papá...?_

— El gusto es mío, señor Ackerman, y no se preocupe, Mikasa es... alguien importante para mí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras, Levi no me miraba, pero al verlo yo de perfil me di cuenta de que mi padre sujetaba su mano quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbra a hacer uno cuando se presenta ante otra persona. El rostro del enano se mantenía sereno y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y la mirada de mi padre se asemejaba demasiado a la de un asesino sangriento y maniático, daba un poco de miedo.

— Mikasa nos dijo que ya vas en el último año de la carrera, ¿cierto?

— Así es, señor.

— Lo que te hace al menos cuatro años mayor que ella. Dime, ¿acaso no tienes amigas de tu edad?

Levi se mantuvo callado con la mirada fija en mi padre, probablemente sin saber qué decir, o simplemente queriendo evitar una discusión. Pude ver cómo mi padre estrujaba su mano aún más, por lo que comencé a acercarme inconscientemente a ellos y, muerta de miedo, tomé sus manos. Al parecer, mi madre también notó el ambiente que se había formado, porque se acercó a nosotros y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de mi padre, haciéndole un masaje.

— Bueno, querido, ya va siendo hora de que nos acerquemos a la sala de espera...

— Cierto, ¡vámonos ya!

Soltó la mano de Levi y se alejó con el equipaje dándonos la espalda, con mi madre persiguiéndolo justo detrás. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente y me di cuenta de que mantenía mi mano sujetando la del azabache, quité mi mano rápidamente sonrojándome como nunca. Levi, sin notar nada, sobó su mano con algo de dolor en su cara, lo que me hizo preocupar.

— Oye enano... ¿estás bien?

— Tu padre quería destrozarme la mano.

— Bueno, es la primera vez que se presenta un chico ante él... supongo que le dieron un poco de celos.

— Y éso que sólo somos amigos.

El azabache se alejó caminando detrás de mis padres, dejándome pasmada en mi lugar; era cierto que sólo éramos amigos, pero ambos sabíamos que días atrás ese concepto de ''amigos'' había cambiado un poco debido a su confesión.

 _Pero... en este viaje, me confesaré yo también y no podrás deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí, enano..._


	11. Capítulo 11: Jardín de luciérnagas

La ciudad de Nagato es mundialmente conocida porque cada pequeña cabaña de madera en los alrededores cuenta con su propio _onsen,_ o mejor dicho, sus propias aguas termales, volviendo así un poco más privada la experiencia de ducharse en ellas. Mi madre me comentó ésto cuando mi padre nos inscribió para el concurso y ganar para ella era algo como un sueño, por lo que estuvo esperando este día con emoción.

Lo primero que noté al llegar a nuestra cabaña fue una pequeña chimenea en una esquina rodeada de cómodos sillones, así como una ventana con una hermosa vista hacia un jardín a lo lejos; me acerqué dejando mi equipaje a un lado y fijé mi mirada en el jardín. Estaba tan encantada viendo hacia ese lugar que Levi se acercó con curiosidad para ver qué era lo que me tenía tan atenta.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras, mocosa?

\- Hay un jardín por allá... leí en alguna parte que en la noche las luciérnagas aparecen y lo convierten en un lugar mágico...

Me callé enseguida, no quería que el enano se burlara de mí y, conociéndolo, con sólo esas palabras lo haría. Él sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de mirarme con aquella intensa mirada, lo que me puso bastante nerviosa a pesar de no verlo directamente. Justo en ese momento, mis padres entraron con sus maletas y se dispusieron a desempacar para acomodar sus cosas en los cajones, cuando mi padre salió un poco molesto a hablar con nosotros.

\- ¿Acaso sólo hay dos habitaciones en este lugar?

Lo miré sorprendida y recorrí la cabaña con la mirada; en efecto, sólo consistía de esa pequeña sala de estar, una cocina, un baño, el famoso onsen y dos habitaciones. Me sonrojé al imaginar que tendría que compartir habitación con Levi, y al mirarlo pude notar que él también estaba pensando lo mismo, porque él me miraba de la misma forma.

\- Bueno cariño, ¿qué más podías esperar? Después de todo nos ganamos las entradas...

\- ¡Ese chico tiene prohibido dormir con mi hija!

\- Nuestra, cariño... nuestra hija.

\- Si, nuestra hija. Entiendes el motivo, ¿verdad?

Miré a mis padres muerta de vergüenza, sobre todo a papá; no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Levi, y aunque éste le ignoraba tratando de evadir una discusión, mi padre se acercó amenazadoramente hacia nosotros, tomando el brazo de Levi bruscamente.

\- Tú entiendes el motivo, ¿cierto, mocoso?

\- Tsk... creo que debo dejarle claras algunas cosas, señor Ackerman, yo no pretendo hacerle daño a su hija, es mi más preciada amiga.

Permanecí en mi lugar alejada lo más posible de mi padre, escuchando cómo con cada palabra dicha por Levi se estrujaba mi corazón, sobre todo con 'amiga'. Mi madre, al darse cuenta de mi reacción y de cómo mi padre amenazaba con tomar el cuello de Levi, interrumpió con tal enojo que a todos nos sorprendió.

\- ¡Bueno ya basta! Si el chico termina durmiendo en el sillón por culpa tuya, yo misma me voy a dormir con Mikasa.

\- ¿Q-Qué dices...?

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste! Duermes tú solo el resto del viaje si vuelvo a ver que eres grosero con Levi.

Apreté mis labios intentando no reírme, la expresión que tenía mi padre era única. Puede que mi madre fuera una mujer amable y bondadosa, pero cuando se trataba de hacer entrar en razón a papá, podía ser muy cruel con él si se lo proponía.

Mi padre lanzó un suspiro y se alejó nuevamente de nosotros sin decir palabra, quedando a un lado de mi madre; ella le sonrió con alegría borrando como por arte de magia esa ira que segundos atrás tenía y tomó su mano para llevarlo a la habitación que ellos ocuparían y así volver a la labor de acomodar las cosas. Levi y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, y ambos soltamos una carcajada que pudieron escuchar ellos claramente.

\- ¡No se burlen, par de mocosos!

\- Querido...

\- L-Lo siento querida...

Escucharlos de esa forma nos hizo reír aún más fuerte, por lo que miré entre alegre y sorprendida al enano; era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba reírse de esa forma, y conocer ese lado suyo me gustaba...

\- ¿Quieres ir a ese jardín en la noche?

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Para ver a las luciérnagas ''mágicas''.

\- No te burles...

Le di un suave golpe en su brazo, fingiendo enfado. Por alguna razón, esa acción lo hizo sonreír más, por lo que mi corazón se aceleró descontroladamente.

\- Ow... bueno, sino quieres no, nos quedamos aquí encerrados viendo cómo tu padre conspira contra mí.

\- Cállate enano, sí quiero.

\- Entonces es una cita.

\- ...

El azabache acercó su rostro al mío, logrando enrojecer mis mejillas por el repentino acercamiento. Por un momento pensé que besaría mis labios de nuevo, o más bien éso esperaba, pero el chico simplemente dio un beso en mi frente y se alejó a la habitación que sería de nosotros, llevando su equipaje consigo.

 **...**

Unas horas después, ya casi a punto de anochecer, mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos relajadas en el onsen, sintiendo el efecto que esas aguas lograban en sus visitantes. Me encontraba nerviosa por mi ''cita'' con el enano, y mi madre, como siempre, lo notó enseguida.

\- Mikasa, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- No me hagas mucho caso pero... mi intuición de madre me dice que tú y ese chico Levi son realmente muy cercanos, quiero decir... no parecen ser sólo amigos.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar hasta las orejas, algo que mi madre no pasó desapercibido; era un hecho, se notaba mi atracción hacia él a kilómetros.

\- Mamá... sólo somos amigos, pero...

\- Pero... ¡lo sabía! Te conozco, Mikasa, esa mirada tuya te delata, ¿quieres mucho a ese chico, no?

\- Estuve soñando con él... eran sueños extraños pero siempre apareció él en ellos... y cuando lo veo en la universidad o en cualquier lado me siento extraña, como si me faltara aire y un cosquilleo en mi estómago...

\- A-já, está más que claro que lo que sientes por él no es un simple cariño de amigos, hija mía. En realidad es la primera vez que te noto tan feliz y triste a la vez... ¿acaso él no te corresponde?

\- No es éso mamá... estoy segura que sí, me lo ha dicho, pero...

\- ¡¿Que te lo ha dicho?! ¿Por qué no me has contado éso?

\- Mamá...

\- ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste después?

Fue inútil cambiar el tema, por lo que terminé contándole con detalle lo que ocurrió ese día, muy a mi pesar. Una vez terminamos la plática, mi madre me dio ánimo para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, de confesarme con el enano. Salimos del onsen y nos vestimos con unas yukatas que nos habían dejado en la cabaña como parte del premio. Arreglé lo más que pude mi cabello y me puse algo de maquillaje, pintando mis labios y dando un poco de color a mis mejillas. Ya pronto era la hora de la cita acordada, por lo que mis nervios aumentaron y mi torpeza junto a ellos, haciéndome tropezar con los muebles varias veces.

Estaba esperando a Levi sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, cuando de pronto mi padre y él salieron del onsen, vistiendo también sus yukatas. Ver a Levi así me hizo sonrojar más de lo normal; una parte de su pecho estaba descubierta, por lo que se podía notar con sólo éso el buen cuerpo que el azabache tenía. Al parecer yo no era la única sonrojada, Levi al acercarse a mí se rascó la nuca y giró su rostro tratando de ocultarse.

\- Tsk... te ves... muy linda, Mikasa.

\- Oh...

Eso fue suficiente para que mi corazón se alocara. Mi padre nos miró con furia y se alejó dando zancadas hacia su habitación, donde se encontraba mi madre. En cuanto a mí, aclaré mi garganta y giré mi rostro también, muerta de vergüenza.

\- G-Gracias, Levi... tú también no te ves nada mal...

El azabache sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí con timidez, un acto que si bien me pareció tierno, me dio algo de miedo por mi padre, pero ¡qué va! No iba a dejar que el miedo se apoderara de mí y por ende desaprovechara mi oportunidad.

 _Debo decírselo esta noche, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste._

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al hermoso jardín lleno de flores. La noche ya estaba cerca, por lo que nos sentamos sobre un banco de piedra que se encontraba por ahí a esperar.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando de la vista, hasta que sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí, haciéndome girar el rostro para verlo. El azabache no dijo nada, se mantuvo firme y apoyó su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar. Yo no podía ni moverme, estaba atenta a sus ojos azul naval que se iban acercando a los míos hasta que inconscientemente cerré los ojos, esperando la unión de nuestros labios.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada ocurría, seguía sintiendo su mano sobre mi mejilla, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, y aún así no entendía porqué aún no me besaba. No fue hasta que dijo mi nombre en voz baja que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí, sino hacia el cielo, por lo que imité su acción y levanté la mirada, sorprendiéndome al instante; un montón de hermosas luciérnagas adornaban el jardín sobre nuestras cabezas. El momento fue, como bien se había dicho, mágico, y aunque no pasó de aquello, sentí que algo había cambiado aún más en nosotros.

 _..._

La ciudad se encontraba en completa calma, Levi observaba a lo lejos desde el techo de una casa a una figura que le pareció conocida, y no sabía bien porqué. A su lado se encontraba una chica sosteniendo unos binoculares, imitando su acción de mirar hacia el horizonte. De pronto, Levi habló.

\- ¿Conoces al ''rebana gargantas Kenny''?

\- ¿Eh? ¿El asesino serial del interior de la capital? Escuché que al menos a 100 miembros de la policía militar les rebanaron la garganta intentando capturarlo... es toda una leyenda.

\- Pues es real. Vivía con él cuando era joven.

\- Jejejeje... capitán, usted es muy... extraño, mire que bromear en un momento como éste...

De pronto, la figura que Levi había visto se encontraba debajo de ellos, al parecer intentando escalar, cuando inesperadamente sacó dos armas de fuego las cuales disparó, logrando dar en la cara de la chica.

\- ¡Nifa!

Levi esquivó la bala apenas, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el otro lado del techo y ocultándose detrás de la chimenea, cuando una risa ruin y maliciosa salió de la boca de aquel hombre que le disparó.

\- Oye, Levi, has crecido aunque, sigues siendo un enano.

\- Kenny...

El hombre volvió a levantar sus armas y apunto hacia el azabache, disparando sin ningún aviso.

 _¡Mikasa...!_

Desperté angustiada, muerta de miedo y con las manos de Levi sobre mis hombros, tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

\- Mocosa... ¿qué pasa contigo?

\- Levi...

Lágrimas interminables salieron de mi rostro y lo único que fui capaz de hacer en esos momentos fue abalanzarme hacia sus brazos, aferrándome con fuerza y ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

\- Tranquila, sólo fue un mal sueño...

\- Pero Levi, lo sentí tan real...

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- Pues... tu tío Kenny te disparó...

\- ... ¿Qué demonios dices?

\- Y mató a una chica que iba contigo...

\- Mikasa... escucha, el viejo Kenny estará loco, pero no me mataría, no tiene sentido.

Me aferré aún más a su camisa, pasaba ya de media noche y no se escuchaba más que el sonido del viento pasar. El azabache sólo se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello, como una forma para animarme, fue entonces cuando decidí que debía decírselo, confesar ese sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro.

\- Tengo miedo... Levi, no quiero perderte nunca...

\- No lo harás, Mikasa...

No pude soportarlo más, levanté la mirada hacia su rostro y llevé mis manos hacia sus mejillas, y a pesar de la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos, no me detuve; me acerqué con decisión hacia sus labios y los uní con los míos, compartiendo un torpe y cálido beso que sólo le pertenecería a él.

 _Date cuenta, Levi... Mi corazón te pertenece sólo a ti._


	12. Capítulo 12: Atardecer

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, sentía mis ojos muy pesados y sin ganas de abrirlos pero la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana dándome en todo el rostro, por lo que no tuve más remedio que despertar. Al abrir los ojos, pude ver una cama vacía al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la mía y pensé que el enano ya se habría levantado, pero una vez que estuve completamente consciente me di cuenta de que un fuerte brazo me rodeaba de la cintura, así que me giré y me encontré con el rostro dormido de Levi a muy pocos centímetros del mío. Roja como un tomate, me inmovilicé evitando despertarlo —a pesar de haberme girado hacia él sin importarme si lo despertaba o no— y contuve la respiración a la vez que apreté mis ojos. "Al no poder contenerme más, acerqué mis labios a los suyos depositando un pequeño beso lo que, para bien o para mal, terminó haciendo que el azabache despertara descubriéndome enseguida.

— Mocosa... ¿Qué hora es?

— No lo sé, pero...

 _Si papá entra a la habitación y nos ve así, será el fin de los dos..._

— Levi... ¿qué haces en mi cama?

— ¿Ah..? Pues, anoche tuviste una pesadilla.

— Si... lo recuerdo, ¿y?

— Estabas tan asustada que no podía dejarte dormir sola, así que te mantuve abrazada hasta asegurarme de que volviste a dormir y el que terminó dormido fui yo.

— Oh...

Cierto, no quería que se fuera...

— Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo...

— Tsk, cállate ya, mocosa.

El enano se aproximó a mí de tal forma que estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los míos, pero unos repentinos pasos afuera de la habitación me obligaron a instintivamente empujarlo, quizás con demasiada fuerza, porque terminó cayendo al suelo.

— L-Lo siento...

— Ow... ¿qué demonios, Mikasa?

Apenas el azabache terminó de formular su pregunta, mi madre entró a la habitación con su alegre sonrisa y una bandeja llena de deliciosa comida en sus manos. Mi rostro se enrojeció casi de inmediato, y mi madre, como es obvio, lo notó enseguida.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Todo bien por aquí? Mikasa... ¿tienes fiebre?

— N-No, mamá... es que, hace algo de calor... bueno... mucho, ¿no lo crees, mamá?

— Ya veo... pues sí, hace un poco de calor ahora que lo pienso.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Levi, quien se había sentado sobándose su cabeza.

— Buenos días, Levi, ¿te sientes bien..?

El chico de ojos azul naval se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de vergüenza.

— Buen día, señora Ackerman... si estoy bien, es sólo que perdí... un libro, y creo que tal vez está debajo de la cama...

— ¿Hmm? Oh, entiendo, espero que lo encuentres.

Mi madre me miró entonces y, guiñando un ojo, dejó la bandeja sobre el borde de la cama. La miré extrañada, pero preferí no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto; suficiente tenía con que haya aventado a Levi como para escuchar alguna rareza de mi madre y, de paso, que el enano la escuchara también. Se alejó de nuevo cerrando la puerta y Levi se levantó de nuevo, ahora sentándose en su cama.

— Éso estuvo cerca...

— ¿En serio, Levi? ¿Un libro? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo un poco más coherente?

— ¿A ti se te ocurre algo más?

— Tsk...

Desvié la mirada hacia la bandeja, la cual estaba llena de comida tradicional japonesa: onigiri, sushi, tempura, entre otros, como si mi madre hubiera preparado todo un menú de restaurante exclusivo para nosotros dos. Comencé por probar el onigiri, el cual estaba relleno del distinguido pollo casero que mi madre solía preparar en casa: crujiente y delicioso. Tal sabor y textura me llenó de nostalgia, tenía mucho tiempo sin probar la comida hecha por mi madre y en verdad lo extrañaba. Levi, al verme tan concentrada con la comida, se acercó nuevamente y tomó un plato de tempura, probando un bocado. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras comíamos, lo más seguro era que ambos estuviéramos sufriendo de hambre extrema y ese momento se sentía como la gloria para los dos. Una vez terminamos y le agradecimos la comida a mamá y saludamos a papá —muy a su pesar—, decidimos salir para no sentirnos presionados por ellos, sobre todo Levi.

Fuimos a recorrer las pequeñas plazas, compramos algo de helado, hablamos sobre cosas triviales y profundas a la vez, nos tomamos de la mano de vez en cuando (Levi con algo de timidez y yo muriendo de pena), en fin, hicimos lo que cualquier parejita de enamorados haría. No fue hasta unas horas después que me sentí cansada de tanto caminar, por lo que le pedí al azabache descansar un momento; él, al parecer, no me escuchó, porque continuó caminando jalando de mi mano, sin permitirme mi tan merecido descanso. Pocos minutos después, ya que estaba atardeciendo, llegamos a un parque que se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina. Obviamente, yo estaba a punto de caer rendida después de la caminata, por lo que en cuanto vi una banca utilicé toda mi energía para llegar a ella y tumbarme para dejar descansar a mis pobres pies. El azabache imitó mi acción y se sentó a un lado mío, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y apretándolos con suavidad.

 _Maldita sea enano, no hay pequeña acción que no me haga sonrojar..._

— El día de hoy fue divertido... deberíamos hacerlo más seguido cuando volvamos a casa... ¿te gustaría, Mikasa?

 _Y sólo ésto me faltaba... que te pusieras así de tierno y tímido._

No pude evitar mirarlo asintiendo con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura, incluso sin importarme lo sonrojada que estaba. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

— ¿Te digo algo, mocosa? Desde la mañana he querido hacer algo pero con la violenta interrupción que tuve en ese momento pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar... pero no, no puedo seguir aguantándome, tengo que hacerlo.

 _Sólo bésame y ya, idiota..._

— No creo que vuelvas a ser interrumpido, pero será mejor que te apures... estoy tan cansada que podría quedarme dormida aquí

— Tsk, qué chistosa.

Apenas dejé salir una risilla nerviosa, el enano se acercó veloz como un rayo interrumpiéndome con un beso profundo y cálido. Con mi corazón dando brincos de felicidad, sentí cómo su mano se paseaba por mi cuello hasta quedar en mi nuca mientras yo dejaba que una de mis manos se paseara por su pecho. No duró mucho, de hecho sentí que había sido demasiado corto, cuando el azabache se separó y murmuró en mis labios aquellas palabras que jamás podría olvidar:

— Te quiero, Mikasa.


	13. Capítulo 13: Ladrón

— La inyección será para Erwin.

El azabache lucía en sus ojos el dolor que sentía por tener que elegir entre la persona que le enseñó a no lamentarse de sus decisiones ni de la muerte de sus compañeros, y el pequeño rubio que aún tenía todo un futuro por delante, y que aún así yacía moribundo a sus pies con las graves quemaduras que el titán colosal había ocasionado en él. El capitán Levi, al pronunciar estas palabras, fue enseguida interrumpido por Eren, quien se plantó frente a él amenazadoramente.

— ¡Habías dicho que sería para Armin!

— Elijo mantener con vida al hombre que salvará a la humanidad...

El castaño no pudo contenerse y tomó la pequeña cajita que contenía la inyección que cambiaría el destino de quien la utilizara de la mano del capitán Levi, quien apretó con fuerza para que no le fuera arrebatada su preciada posesión.

— Eren, debes dejar a un lado tus sentimientos...

— ¡¿Soy yo el que debe dejarlos de lado?!

No podía sólo mirarlos a lo lejos, así que me acerqué por detrás de Levi, con las lágrimas escurriendo de mis ojos por mis mejillas. El azabache se giró entonces a verme y pudo notar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, aunque a decir verdad, yo también noté la frustración de él, y pensé en ser razonable con él, llegar a un acuerdo.

— Mikasa, Eren, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo?

— ¿Me está diciendo que va a dejar morir a nuestro amigo?

Levi se mantenía firme, aunque lo podía notar algo débil, lo que debía ser lógico debido a su reciente lucha con el titán bestia y el resto de los titanes que lo rodeaban. La mano de Eren comenzó a temblar por la fuerza con la que sostenía el suero, intentando arrebatársela al capitán.

 _Se puede razonar con él, lo sé..._

De ahí todo pasó muy rápido: Eren utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para arrebatarle el suero al capitán, quien se lo impidió dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Éso fue suficiente para mí, no podía permitir que ese enano se aprovechara de la debilidad de mi amigo castaño, por lo que saqué la espada que tenía guardada y salté hacia él haciéndonos caer al suelo, el azabache de inmediato se defendió con la espada que él poseía, pero apenas, porque el filo de mi espada estuvo a punto de traspasar su cuello.

 _Levi, no me obligues a hacer ésto..._

Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, y honestamente ya no sabía si era por la adrenalina y frustración mezcladas por todo lo sucedido o por el simple hecho de tener que pelear con el capitán por la vida de uno de mis más preciados amigos. Eren se encontraba aún en el suelo, adolorido por el golpe.

 _En verdad está débil, tal vez sólo deba estirar mi mano y quitarle el suero..._

El azabache me miraba con dolor y a la vez comprensión, sabía lo que implicaba salvar al comandante, pero ambos estábamos siendo egoístas con nuestras decisiones.

— Mikasa, tú debes entenderlo... sin Erwin, la humanidad no podrá vencer a los titanes...

Su voz sonaba tan débil y rasposa, pero no me iba a convencer así de fácil, la vida de mi amigo estaba en riesgo. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos, pero seguía exaltada y sin poder pensar bien.

— Por favor, dame el suero.

Tomé entonces la pequeña caja que el azabache sostenía, pero fue en vano. Su agarre era tan fuerte que sólo conseguí que mi mano se lastimara un poco por la presión. Nuevamente, una lágrima cayó, esta vez sobre el rostro del capitán, quien me miraba con tristeza; fue un sólo segundo el que suavicé el agarre de mi espada, y bastó de ese segundo para que Levi la hiciera a un lado y yo perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él.

— ¡Tsk! Mocosa...

De pronto, sentí cómo sus fuertes brazos —aunque a la vez algo débiles—me rodeaban la espalda, abrazándome.

— ¿Le-Levi?

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, tú deberías entenderlo también, además es la decisión que debo tomar y tú debes obedecer, soy tu superior.

Más lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro, tenía razón pero seguía pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto totalmente egoísta. Sin mucho más que hacer, le devolví ese abrazo, ocultando mi rostro sobre su pecho.

— ¡Por favor! No quiero ver a mi amigo morir...

El azabache llevó una de sus manos hacia mi cabello, dándome una confortante sensación. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las caricias que brindaba el capitán en mi cabello.

 _— Mikasa... oi, Mikasa..._

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue el rostro de mi padre, quien se encontraba furioso en su asiento, frente a mí. A su lado se encontraba mi madre que me sonreía con ternura, y cuando miré a un lado mío, me encontré con el rostro de Levi, quien estaba muy tenso, y no me di cuenta del porqué hasta que vi que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Rápidamente lo solté y me enderecé lo más que pude, sonrojándome.

— Lo... Lo siento, Levi...

— Tsk... tú quieres que me asesinen...

Miré en dirección hacia mis padres, quienes se encontraban ya entrados en su conversación. El tren aún se encontraba en movimiento, y al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que aún quedaba una media hora más para que llegáramos a casa, al menos el enano y yo; mis padres tomarían un avión de regreso a nuestro país natal en unas horas más.

Suspiré y saqué de mi bolso mi pequeño diario, donde escribí el sueño que acababa de tener. Levi se asomó sobre mi hombro.

— En serio cargas esa cosa contigo a todos lados...

— Estoy segura de que mis sueños tienen algún significado especial, pero no sé cuál sea...

— Tsk... si, sobre éso...

Sentí cómo de pronto se alejaba de mí, enderezándose y cubriendo su rostro con una mano. Por un momento me asusté, pensé que se sentía mal. Posé mi mano sobre la de él, alejándola de su rostro para poder ver qué era lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Levi...?

— ...

El azabache tenía la mirada perdida, y al parecer no escuchaba lo que le decía, porque lo llamé varias veces.

— Levi... ¡Levi!

— ¿Ah..?

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?...

— Es que, creo que ya es hora de confesarte algo.

Lo miré confundida y frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no pasó mucho cuando el enano volvió a hablar.

— Mikasa... ¿recuerdas cuando me molesté porque no me habías dicho que te gustaba alguien?

— ¿... Si...?

Los ojos azules del chico se posaron de nuevo sobre mí, haciendo a mi corazón latir con rapidez.

— Un día que todos salieron al receso y te fuiste con tus amigos... no pude evitar entrar a tu salón y notar que dejaste tu bolso abierto... y...

Sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría; ¡claro! debió ser él quien tomara el diario y lo leyera, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

— Bueno, en ese momento pensé que sería buena idea saber de una buena vez quién demonios era ese chico, y cuando abrí el diario y comencé a leer y me di cuenta-

— Entonces, leíste el diario, lo dejaste tirado por ahí, ¿y todavía fingías estar indignado conmigo?

Lo interrumpí alzando un poco la voz, provocando que mis padres voltearan a vernos, y no sólo ellos, algunas personas que estaban en el tren hicieron lo mismo. Respiré hondo y bajé la voz, evitando el escándalo.

— ... ¿Por qué?

El azabache se cruzó de brazos y suspiró antes de continuar.

— Espero que me entiendas, yo quería saber quién demonios te gustaba para así decidir si arriesgarme a pedirte salir conmigo o no. Y entonces leí que el susodicho era yo... y todo se volvió color de rosa para mí, porque en el fondo sabía que debía ser yo... y entonces, leí tus sueños desde esa perspectiva que tenías y no me contabas, y me di cuenta de que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, existe esa tontería de las vidas pasadas, y que el libro que te regalé podría tener sentido si lo ponía en esa perspectiva... todo fue un BOOM en mi cabeza.

Lo escuché con atención y comprendí ese ''boom'' del que hablaba, me estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo en ese momento. Sin embargo, algo no me cuadraba, y eran las palabras ''decidir si arriesgarme a pedirte salir conmigo o no''. No tenía sentido, nos hemos besado, salimos a pasear en nuestro viaje pero...

 _Pero, que yo recuerde..._

— Levi... entiendo lo que dices, pero a pesar de saber que... me ... me gustas... nunca me pediste salir oficialmente...

— Éso lo sé, y es un buen momento ahora que tus padres se encuentran aquí.

— ¿Q-Qué dices?

El azabache se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mis padres. Al verlo realizar esta acción, sentí que me iba a desmayar.

— Señor Ackerman, señora Ackerman, quisiera pedirles algo...

— Oh, lo que gustes Levi.

— ... Habla rápido, ¿qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

— Lo siento señor Ackerman, se trata de Mikasa...

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

Mi padre se asomó a verme por encima del hombro del azabache, preocupado. Yo le sonreí nerviosamente y esperé a que Levi hiciera lo que debía hacer.

— Quería pedirle formalmente salir con ella, sé que a usted no le agrado yo, pero creo que le he demostrado que no le haría daño a su hija.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Oculté mi rostro lo más que pude detrás de mi diario, evitando la mirada furiosa que me lanzaba mi padre. El enano se había pasado de la raya, sabía que era valiente pero no estúpido.

— Sí, sí puedes Levi, y tú, querido, tendrás que aceptarlo. Mikasa ya no es una niña pequeña.

— Pero...

Mi padre volvió a mirarme, y yo descubrí mis ojos cubriendo aún el resto de mi cara con el cuaderno. Soltando un suspiro, alzó la mano hacia la de Levi y la estrechó, sin decir palabra. Soltando el diario, me levanté y lo más rápido que me permitió el tren sin tropezarme me acerqué a mi padre para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le susurraba un feliz ''gracias''. Levi inclinó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento hacia mis padres con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una vez solté a mi padre y le di un abrazo igual a mi madre, regresamos a nuestros asientos. Fue entonces cuando Levi tomó mi mano y se acercó a susurrarme al oído.

— Entonces, Mikasa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Levi...

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, todo era tan perfecto a pesar de no ser una velada romántica como la mayoría de las chicas preferirían que su chico se les declarara. Me sentía la chica más feliz en esos momentos, y no pude hacer más que lanzarme a sus brazos sin importarme que la gente nos estuviera viendo.

— Sí, Levi, si quiero ser tu novia.


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Apego?

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas después de nuestro viaje a Nagato y de aquella hermosa declaración por parte de Levi, mis compañeros y los del enano se enteraron enseguida de que andábamos y el chisme se expandió por toda la escuela, aunque en realidad nadie más nos conociera. Uno de esos días, en clase de mitología, Eren y Armin se acercaron a mí para charlar sobre el asunto.

— Por fin se te hizo, ¿eh, Mikasa?

— Armin, déjala en paz, suficiente tiene con las miradas que le lanzan todos en los pasillos.

— No entiendo tu mal humor, Eren. Desde que volvieron de su viaje te la has pasado renegando.

Y era verdad, cuando volvimos a clase al primero que nos encontramos ese día fue a Eren, y al vernos tomados de la mano lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia Levi y se alejó de nosotros.

— Éso es porque últimamente los profesores han dejado kilos y kilos de tareas y no me da tiempo de hacerlas, me tienen harto.

— Umm Eren, si gustas podría ayudarte con la tarea de mitología, no tengo ningún problema con éso.

Le ofrecí lo más amablemente posible, después de todo apreciaba al castaño y quería que le fuera bien en sus clases, y aunque fuera en una sola, quería ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Eren me miró furioso y se levantó de su asiento golpeando la butaca.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie! ¿Tan idiota me crees?

— Eren... yo nunca dije-

El castaño tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, dejándonos a Armin y a mí confundidos por la repentina actitud de nuestro amigo. Pocos minutos después, llegó el profesor y la clase comenzó, con o sin el chico. Una vez terminada la clase, Armin y yo nos dispusimos a buscar a nuestro amigo castaño, pero no pudimos encontrarlo en ninguna parte, lo cual nos preocupó.

— Tal vez esté en la azotea, suele irse a ese lugar cuando está triste o molesto... iré a buscarlo y hablaré con él.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Armin?

— Descuida Mikasa, creo que lo mejor sería que se tranquilice, presiento que si vas se podría poner peor.

— Oh...

Pues si así eran las cosas, no tenía planeado forzarlas. Asentí con la cabeza y vi cómo mi amigo rubio se alejaba corriendo hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la azotea, mientras yo bajaba la mirada y lanzaba un ligero suspiro. Entonces, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás, giré mi rostro y me encontré con unos orbes azul naval que me miraban con la misma intensidad de siempre, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

— Hola mocosa. Lamento haber tardado.

— Levi... ¿ya te has desocupado?

— Si, y pienso llevar a mi novia a un lugar especial, ¿crees que acepte?

— Depende del lugar, enano...

Sonreí luego de sus palabras y me incliné para besar sus labios. Él correspondió y llevé una de mis manos hacia su cabello para acariciarlo con suavidad. Fue en ese momento cuando recordé que seguíamos en los pasillos de la universidad, por lo que me separé soltando una risilla debido al puchero que puso el enano después.

— Al fin te ríes, te noté algo desanimada cuando me venía acercando.

— ¿Ah si?

No sé cómo le hizo, pero lo cierto era que el que Eren se hubiera molestado de esa forma sin razón me tenía un poco confundida.

— ¿Te pasó algo?

— Es una tontería...

— Tsk, vamos Mikasa, ¿no confías en mí?

— No empieces por favor...

Al final, terminé contándole a Levi lo que había sucedido con Eren y el porqué de mi desánimo. El azabache me escuchó con atención durante todo el relato, manteniendo la misma expresión fría que solía tener. Cuando terminé de contarle, asintió con la cabeza suspirando, como si él ya hubiera sabido lo que iba a decirle desde antes que se lo dijera.

— Sigo sin entender porqué te apegas tanto a Eren...

— ... ¿Ah?

 _¿Apegarme... a Eren?_

— No, nada, creo que lo mejor sería que lo dejaras tranquilo, al menos hasta que él te vuelva a hablar. No quiero que tengas problemas luego.

— Descuida Levi...

— Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Fijé mi mirada donde Levi la tenía y, en efecto, Eren se estaba acercando a nosotros con paso decidido. Levi lo miró con recelo, y yo sentí un poco de nervios porque definitivamente el chico se acercaba a mí.

— Mikasa, ¿podemos hablar?

— Oh, seguro, Eren...

— Pero preferiría que fuera en un lugar privado, si no te molesta.

— Eh, bueno, yo...

No sabía qué responder ante aquello, tenía a Levi a un lado mío y no parecía ser de ninguna ayuda, porque mantenía su fría y penetrante mirada en el chico de ojos esmeralda, y éste le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma. Para disminuir la tensión, tomé la mano del enano apretándola con suavidad, tratando de calmarlo; él se limitó a chasquear la lengua y mirándome una última vez, pronunció las siguientes palabras.

— Te esperaré aquí.

El azabache soltó mi mano y se alejó unos pasos, recargándose sobre la pared y cruzándose de brazos, como le era habitual. Le sonreí a lo lejos y volví a dirigirme a Eren, quien tenía su rostro mucho más calmado.

— Bueno, sígueme...

Caminamos por todo el pasillo y dimos varias vueltas, por un momento pensé que estaríamos perdidos ya que el chico de pronto se paraba a pensar, pero después de varias subidas y bajadas de escalones y vueltas y más vueltas, terminamos en el salón de música. Eren me dejó pasar primero, ''como todo un caballero'', para después cerrar la puerta tras él. Ésa acción me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba, pero no me debía dejar vencer por un montón de temblores causados por el enojo del castaño. Me acerqué a la ventana y me dediqué a observar a los estudiantes que disfrutaban del día libre que tenían por delante, hasta que escuché la voz del castaño detrás de mí.

— Mikasa, lamento mi comportamiento de hace un rato, me porté muy mal contigo.

Después de sus palabras sentí que podía respirar tranquila, al final sólo quería disculparse. Le sonreí, como siempre, haciendo notar que no había ningún problema por ello.

— No te preocupes Eren, entiendo que estuvieras tenso y supongo que lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos es que llegue alguien y, no sé, te haga sentir de alguna forma aunque sea sin querer que eres un ... ''idiota'', como te llamaste...

— Sí, bueno, éso no era lo único que quería decirte...

El castaño se acercó poco a poco caminando mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Escucha Mikasa, no me agrada nada ese tipo Levi, y menos que estés saliendo con él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme con quién salir y con quién no?

— No dije que no salieras con él, solo dije que no me agrada, aunque...

Eren se acercó aún más a mí, casi acorralándome en la pared donde me encontraba. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por la cercanía del castaño, algo bastante anormal para la relación que llevábamos.

— E-Eren, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal...

— ¿Te molesta? La verdad es que a mí no, Mikasa. Tenía tiempo queriendo decirte ésto...

Se acercó a mi oído antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y sostuvo mis manos para que no pudiera empujarlo o alejarme de él.

— Mikasa, siempre me has gustado, pero fui un idiota por no habértelo dicho antes. Quería actuar distante para que no lo notaras, pero nunca pude superar ésto que siento por ti, y verte con ese amargado enano me hace querer reventarle la cara, no se merece a una chica como tú.

— ¡E-Eren...!

No sabía qué hacer, me quedé pasmada en donde estaba, en un estado de shock. Vi cómo se acercó el castaño hasta mis labios y me robó un beso un tanto desesperado y pasional, lo que me hizo querer golpearlo, pero por la sorpresa no pude reaccionar, mas que sólo apretando los ojos con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando escuché un portazo y, de un segundo a otro, los labios de Eren se despegaron de los míos. Abrí los ojos de golpe, apenas lista para mirar la escena que ocurría frente a mí: Levi tenía a Eren sujeto del cuello de su camisa y enseguida le dio un rodillazo a su estómago, dejando al castaño lamentándose en el suelo, tosiendo sin control y tratando de respirar.

— Mocoso idiota, ¿tú nunca aprendes, verdad?

— ¡Levi...!

Ni siquiera me miró, salió veloz como un rayo por la puerta, conmigo persiguiéndolo casi corriendo.

— E-Espera, ¡Levi!

El azabache cruzó todo el pasillo del campus a tal velocidad que era casi imposible para mí alcanzarlo. Salimos del campus, atravesando el lugar sin detenernos, hasta que vi que Levi cruzaba la calle sin fijarse que un auto iba pasando a toda velocidad...

— ¡MALDITA SEA ENANO!

Tenía que hacer algo, comencé a correr, con lágrimas saliendo de mi rostro. Levi estaba a mitad de la calle, pasmado después de haberse dado cuenta del auto que se dirigía hacia él. Era mi oportunidad, lo abracé de los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás y, como en cámara lenta, sentí que caíamos al suelo. Y de pronto, un terrible dolor se apoderó de mí, así como todo se oscureció.


	15. Capítulo 15: Capitán Levi

Comencé a recordar sobre mi vida pasada cuando entré a esta universidad y me encontré con la loca cuatro ojos, fue desde ese día que empecé a tener sueños extraños sobre titanes y esas extrañas leyendas que sólo existían en mis libros de Historia y Mitología. Al principio pensé que sólo eran sueños, pero me di cuenta de que tenían cierta continuidad, por lo que comencé a ponerles atención. Dicen que nunca nadie puede recordar más que los últimos minutos de sus sueños, pero extrañamente yo podía recordar todo, cada mínimo detalle. Fue ésto lo que me motivó a investigar el asunto cuando, una noche, desperté sintiendo como si hubiera abierto los ojos después de un largo tiempo. Fue muy confuso, me sentí perdido en un mundo que no conocía, como si todo lo vivido durante todos mis años de vida hubieran sido una mentira. Todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza me daban vueltas, ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que era una visión, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que esos sueños que parecían reales simplemente podían ser recuerdos de una vida pasada.

 _Y así lo fue..._

Me di cuenta de que realmente fui el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, de que mi tío Kenny intentó matarme alguna vez, de que estuve a cargo de un montón de mocosos que estaban destinados o a sobrevivir o a morir por el bien de la humanidad, y entre esos mocosos se encontraba Mikasa, la chica que ahora en esta vida había vuelto a encontrar después de varios años. Extrañamente, era el único que recordaba su vida pasada; mis compañeros Erwin, Hanji, Petra, etcétera, no parecían tener conocimiento alguno de estos acontecimientos, por lo que me sentí solo durante mucho tiempo.

 _Hasta que apareció esa mocosa..._

La vi recogiendo sus cosas con desesperación, era algo torpe, y pensé que tal vez sería la misma historia con ella, que no recordaría nada de lo que yo recordaba y que incluso tal vez su forma de ser habría cambiado. Me molesté, tiré a un lado sus cosas a pesar de que no tenía la culpa de nada, evité encontrarme con ella y resultó ser que estaríamos estudiando en el mismo instituto. Todo parecía señalar que debía acercarme a esa chica, pero terminó siendo que ella se acercó a mí. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero yo sabía que si algo estaba destinado a ser, sería, y en nuestra vida pasada, ella siempre estuvo muy apegada a ese mocoso, Eren. La frustración se apoderó de mí demasiadas veces, sobre todo porque no podía decirle a esa mocosa que la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que sus padres, porque en ese caso me habría llamado un loco.

Después de un tiempo descubrí que la chica tenía un diario donde escribía sobre un chico, mi instinto me llevó a pensar en que se trataría de Jaeger, y me sentí peor que antes, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Me encerré en mi habitación cada tarde después de aquello, ignorando las amenazas del viejo Kenny ya que, si antes pude lidiar con él, ¿por qué no ahora? En fin... Tenía tanta mierda en mi cabeza que tuve que dejarla salir, por lo que imité a esa mocosa y me hice mi propio diario, uno donde expresé cada uno de mis recuerdos, no los de ahora, los de mi antigua vida.

Hubieron días en los que me sentía bastante deprimido, quería que Mikasa me recordara como el capitán Levi, no como un mocoso universitario que llevaba una vida muy distinta a la pasada a pesar de que en esta vida todo era mucho más tranquilo. Lo que no entendía era porqué demonios insistía en que fuera ella quien quería que me recordara, nada tenía que ver la relación que teníamos en ese entonces porque, honestamente, en un principio ella me odiaba. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, me di cuenta de algo insignificante que podría cambiar todo en esta vida: la Mikasa de este mundo me gustaba.

Una vez resuelto el asunto interno de los sentimientos, tenía que asegurarme de que no era en vano mi intento por hacerla recordar; me decidí a tomar prestado su diario y hojearlo, pero no encontré nada sobre Eren Jaeger. Todo era sobre mí, cada una de las páginas. Incluso había sueños que ella me había contado, eran exactamente iguales a los míos, pero no quería incitarla a investigar sobre ellos, porque yo ya sufría demasiado con mis recuerdos como para que ella sufriera lo mismo. Decidí entonces ocultar mi verdadero yo y ser el mocoso universitario que ella quería. Al fin y al cabo, no voy a negar que estar con ella era lo que realmente quería. Aún así, el que ella tuviera esos sueños como yo significaba que seguramente pronto comenzaría a recordar, y eso sería el fin de nuestra relación. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: Antes de morir, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella se había vuelto una parte de mí, y no sólo por el hecho de apellidarnos ''Ackerman'', sino porque nuestra relación como capitán-subordinada fue mejorando considerablemente con el paso de los años al punto en el que esa mocosa se volvió importante para mí, tanto que sólo quería protegerla. El no haberle dicho éso y volvérmela a encontrar en la otra vida ha sido realmente una tortura, sé que ella me quiere por ser quien soy en esta vida, pero si me presentara como el capitán Levi y ella recordara su rol anterior, las cosas seguramente cambiarían y todo se vendría abajo.

Aunque, justo en estos momentos ya todo se está desmoronando dentro de mí. Me encuentro sentado al borde de la camilla donde yace una inconsciente Mikasa con un montón de vendajes sobre su cabeza. El médico me había dicho que sufrió un terrible golpe a causa del accidente, y no podía dejar de sentirme culpable; de no haber sido por mi enojo después de haber visto a ese mocoso besando a Mikasa, nada de ésto estaría ocurriendo. Me mantuve en mi lugar sosteniendo la mano de mi querida mocosa, la cual estaba demasiado fría, lo que me asustó. Llevé su mano hacia mis labios y deposité un beso sobre ella, esperando darle fuerza para salir adelante de ésta. El verla tan frágil estrujaba mi corazón con fuerza, y aunque me quisieron sacar de la habitación repetidas veces porque la hora de visitas había terminado me rehusé y me decidí a quedarme con ella.

Sus padres aún no sabían de la noticia, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran. El remordimiento me carcomía, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

 _Maldita sea..._

— Lo siento mucho, Mikasa...

Sentí un dolor terrible en mi pecho, razón por la cual me incliné hacia la chica y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Ya no me importaba qué pasara con nosotros, sólo quería que ella estuviera bien. La abracé con fuerza y me mantuve en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que sentí una suave y delicada mano acariciando mi cabeza.

— ... Mikasa...

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro de la chica, el cual se mantenía sereno y, sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

— Duele...

Su voz estaba tan quebrada y débil que se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Apreté su mano y acaricié su mejilla con mi mano temblorosa.

— Tranquila, estarás bien, debes ser fuerte...

Claro que era fuerte, siempre lo ha sido y un golpe en la cabeza no iba a cambiar éso. La chica al escuchar mi voz abrió con lentitud los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Suspiré aliviado y me acerqué a depositar un beso en su frente.

— ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

— En el hospital, te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza.

— ¿Y mis padres...?

— Están de regreso en casa... pero estarás bien, yo te cuidaré...

— ¿Tú...?

Mikasa me miraba bastante confundida, aunque creía entender porqué. Probablemente aún se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado como para haber terminado en el hospital, pero, lo que nunca esperé, fue escuchar lo que dijo a continuación.

— ¿Quién... quién eres tú?

— ...


	16. Capítulo 16: Esperanza

Debía ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto. Esa mocosa no podía simplemente olvidarse de mí, no tenía sentido alguno, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

\- Mocosa, ya déjate de bromas, porque no me parece nada chistoso...

Los ojos de la azabache se inundaron de confusión absoluta, lo que volvió a estrujar mi corazón. No era ninguna broma, Mikasa ya no era la mocosa que yo conocía y probablemente no volvería a serlo. Me resigné soltando un suspiro y, levantándome de la camilla, me despedí inclinándome hacia ella y me alejé de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, huyendo.

Pude escuchar al médico llamarme, pero lo ignoré. Seguí mi camino hasta el apartamento donde mi tío me esperaba, como siempre, fumando.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas, mocoso? Mira que la casa no se asea sola.

\- Tsk, como si eso te importara, deberías al menos tirar la basura en su lugar si tanto te interesa.

Viendo el chiquero que era realmente el lugar, comencé a recoger los papeles tirados y las envolturas de comida, esperando que la limpieza me distrajera un poco del torbellino que mi mente era en esos momentos. Fue entonces cuando encontré entre el montón de basura una nota donde venía escrito una dirección; la dirección del hogar de la familia Ackerman. Cuando regresamos del exitoso viaje a Nagato, el señor Ackerman terminó proporcionándome aquella información, en caso de querer visitar o alguna emergencia. Lo curioso era que tenía guardado este papel en mi baúl, que se encontraba en mi habitación.

\- Oye viejo, ¿qué mierda querías en mi habitación?

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Levi, yo no me he movido de aquí.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque no recuerdo haber tirado ésto.

Le mostré la nota, casi pegándosela a la cara, pero el mantenía una mirada de terrible indiferencia. Después de unos segundos, soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Sí que me sorprendes, enano! Está bien, está bien... entré a tu habitación porque estaba buscando una pista de a dónde te vas en las tardes, porque últimamente regresas muy tarde a casa.

\- No lo puedo creer... ¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por mí? ... Éso no te da derecho a revisar mis cosas.

\- Sé que no, pero la curiosidad me gana, y no sólo encontré éso.

Se levantó de su asiento y sacó de detrás de él el diario que yo utilizaba para escribir mis recuerdos.

\- ... Devuélvemelo.

\- No sabía que querías ser escritor, pero debo admitir que cuentas excelentes historias. Titanes, salvar a la humanidad... y claro, tú tienes que ser el héroe que los salvará a todos, ¿cierto, capitán? Ah, pero lo que más me sorprendió, debes tener un premio, un héroe con cerebro reclamaría lo que se merece. Dime, enano, ¿quién es esa chica de cabello oscuro y ojos grises de la que tanto escribes? ¿Quién es esa tal "Mikasa Ackerman"? Joder, ¿tan poca imaginación tienes para ponerle un apellido que no sea el tuyo?

El mayor continuó riendo, parecía estar divirtiéndose a más no poder y mientras más notaba mi enojo, más sonreía.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño enano amargado se ha enamorado...

\- Son sólo escritos...

Me acerqué a él lo suficiente para arrebatarle el cuaderno mientras continuaba riéndose y me adentré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

En la privacidad de mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me puse a leer cada uno de esos recuerdos que mi mente me dio de vuelta. El viejo tenía razón en algo, y era que Mikasa aparecía en cada una de las páginas, así como yo en las de su diario.

 _Así como yo..._

De pronto tuve una brillante idea, aunque debí pensarla mucho antes: Mikasa escribió todo un diario con recuerdos, su subconsciente aún debía tenerlos guardados, sólo hacía falta un empujoncito para hacerla recordar. El malhumor con el que había llegado desapareció al momento y, con la esperanza de que todo funcionara, salí veloz como un rayo ignorando las amenazas de Kenny y me dirigí al departamento de Mikasa, quien afortunadamente siempre dejaba una copia de la llave bajo la alfombra.

\- Tsk, mocosa... cualquier ladrón podría entrar si así lo quisiera...

Con cuidado, comencé a buscar el dichoso diario, la única esperanza que tenía de hacer que la mocosa pudiera recuperar sus preciados recuerdos. No me tardé mucho, quizás unos diez minutos, cuando encontré el cuaderno. Suspiré aliviado y comencé a leerlo con más calma que la vez anterior, analizando cada palabra como si de un enigma se tratara.

Sus sueños eran idénticos a los míos, sólo que ella los contaba desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta a la mía. Aunque el diario no sólo hablaba de sueños, también de su vida aquí, y éso era lo que yo necesitaba. Sonreí ante la idea de hacerla recordar y me encaminé rápidamente de nuevo al hospital, con el diario en mano.

Durante el camino, me encontré con la persona menos indicada para toparme en esos momentos: Eren Jaeger. Acelerando el paso, me acerqué a él y apreté el puño esperando desquitarme con él lo antes posible.

\- Mocoso imbécil, ¿qué te crees que haces aquí?

\- Ah, hola, ¿qué no es obvio? vengo a ver a Mikasa.

\- Pues es un placer para mí anunciarte que ella no quiere verte.

El castaño, ignorando mis palabras, dirigió su mirada hacia el diario.

\- ¿Éso es...?

\- Algo que no te incumbe, mocoso. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Lo hice a un lado empujándolo con fuerza y tirándolo nuevamente al piso. El menor me miró con odio y yo seguí mi camino, lleno de satisfacción.

Ya dentro del hospital, esperé y esperé hasta que me dejaron ver a Mikasa de nuevo, ya que, como había por fin despertado, le hacían exámenes para verificar que todo estuviera en órden. Después de varios minutos, el mèdico se acercó a hablarme.

\- Eres el chico que estuvo aquí hace un rato...

\- ... ¿Cómo sigue?

La duda me carcomía, necesitaba escuchar que mi mocosa se encontraba bien y que podría mejorar.

\- Está estable, un poco confundida, el golpe en la cabeza le ha causado amnesia postraumática y es probable que no recuerde algunas cosas...

Mi expresión debió mostrarse bastante preocupada, porque el médico continuó rápidamente sonriendo alegremente.

\- Pero, ¡no hay de qué preocuparse! Lo más seguro es que con el tiempo y algo de ayuda, Mikasa recupere poco a poco la memoria.

\- Más le vale hacerlo...

El médico me sonrió amablemente, al parecer mi comentario le había causado gracia.

\- Si gustas puedes entrar a verla, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que está algo confundida...

\- Lo tendré, gracias.

Sin siquiera dejarlo terminar, entré a la habitación y me encontré a la mocosa sentada y mirando hacia la ventana. Aún tenía sus vendajes, pero al menos se encontraba sentada.

\- Ejeem...

Aclaré mi garganta esperando que notara mi presencia y, una vez lo hizo, sonreí brevemente y me acerqué.

\- Hola, Mikasa.

\- Hola...

La pelinegra me sonrió de la misma manera, lo que me dio el valor suficiente para sentarme a un lado suyo.

\- Te traje algo... te pertenece, y pensé que te gustaría distraerte estando aquí...

Ella no dijo nada, alzó su mano para recibir el diario y comenzó a hojearlo. Yo, bueno, tenía el corazón a punto de salirse de su sitio y a mi cuerpo temblando de nervios. No se dijo nada durante varios minutos -que me parecieron horas- hasta que nuevamente la chica habló.

\- Gracias, Levi.

\- Espera... ¿sabes mi nombre?

\- Acabo de descubrirlo, encajas a la perfección con la descripción de aquí.

\- Oh...

Me había emocionado, y esas palabras me desilusionaron un poco, pero no iba a rendirme.

 _Recuérdame... Mikasa, tienes que recordarme_.


	17. Capítulo 17: Eren

La estancia de Mikasa en el hospital fue de unos cuantos días, durante los cuales el médico encargado de ella se mantuvo persistente para ayudarla a recuperar su memoria. El problema era algo extraño, ya que Mikasa podía recordar todo lo que había vivido antes de haberse mudado a Japón, y a partir de ahí parecía como si estuviera en blanco. Esperé que se arreglara pronto aquello, al fin y al cabo, la mocosa contaba con su diario.

Me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo, apenas podía asistir a clases y terminar mis tareas sin la necesidad de desvelarme, pero no me importó, para mí, primero estaba la salud de Mikasa.

Un día que salí temprano de clases decidí visitarla con una sorpresa, un ramo de flores. No quería parecer muy cursi y no escogí rosas, preferí comprar unos girasoles, me parecieron alegres y es lo que quería brindarle a Mikasa; alegría.

Durante el camino estuve bastante distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en diferentes maneras de ayudar a la pelinegra e incluso hubo un momento en el que creí que estaba soñando despierto, porque venían a mi mente diversos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, cuando Mikasa y yo, junto con los demás reclutas, solíamos ser un equipo.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue aquel recuerdo donde nos encontrábamos en una carreta, charlando sobre el poder que residía dentro de nosotros, los Ackerman. Ese recuerdo fue reemplazado casi enseguida por aquella vez en la que la escuché hablando con Eren sobre el juicio, donde la mocosa dijo que mr haría pagar por ello. Varios recuerdos más llenaron mi mente hasta que, sin darme cuenta, mis pies me llevaron hasta el hospital.

Respiré hondo y me adentré en el lugar; aquello se estaba volviendo tan rutinario que ya ni siquiera me preguntaron a quién iría a visitar, lo sabían perfectamente de memoria.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Mikasa, ésta se encontraba leyendo su diario atentamente en su cama, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, lo que me hizo entrar en pánico de inmediato y acelerar el paso hasta donde se encontraba.

\- Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre?

La chica de ojos grises no reaccionó enseguida, continuó con la mirada perdida en el cuaderno y cuando toqué su hombro dio un respingo y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

\- Oh, Levi... lo siento, no escuché cuando llegaste... y... qué... qué lindas flores... gracias, Levi...

Me miró con una triste sonrisa, cosa que fue como si hicieran un pequeño agujero con una daga en mi corazón, odiaba verla así.

\- Mikasa, ¿cómo te sientes? Tsk... dime que han avanzado un poco.

\- Eso creo, Levi... creo que puedo recordar un nombre pero no estoy segura...

\- ¿Un nombre?

\- Bueno, sé varios nombres gracias a este diario, más bien... tengo el presentimiento de que recuerdo el rostro de una de esas personas.

Ese sí que era un avance, que comenzara a recordar rostros de la gente significaba una gran mejora, por lo que sonreí, inconscientemente. La chica giró su rostro algo sonrojada, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

\- Y dime... ¿a quién crees recordar?

\- Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que recuerdo a Eren...

\- ... Oh.

Aquella sonrisa se esfumó de golpe, siendo reemplazada por una mirada llena de amargura. Mikasa frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida por mi reacción. Fingí entonces que todo estaba bien, porque no quería mortificarla más.

\- Tsk... es una muy buena noticia, Eren se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere...

\- Umm... Levi, ¿te encuentras bien...?

\- Claro que sí, mientras más recuerdes, mejor. Es algo de qué alegrarse, es más, deberíamos festejar.

\- Eh...

La menor mantenía su mirada sobre mi rostro, intentando interpretar lo que realmente querían decir mis ojos, pero no se lo permitiría; por su bien, prefería mantenerme en silencio.

\- Tsk, supongo que querrás ver a Eren para comprobar tu teoría...

\- Oh, ¡éso sería de mucha ayuda! Aunque...

Mikasa bajó la mirada, pensativa. Me recargué sobre la pared cruzado de brazos y dirigí la vista hacia la puerta, esperando a que continuara.

\- ¿Sabes, Levi? Eres el único que me ha visitado en toda mi estancia aquí ...

\- Éso es porque en la universidad todos hemos estado ocupados y llenos de trabajo... Armin ha querido venir repetidas ocasiones, pero no ha podido...

\- Oh, Armin... si, aparece su nombre aquí...

\- Es un buen amigo tuyo.

No pude soportarlo más, froté mis ojos intentando controlar la presión que estaba sintiendo y eso Mikasa no lo pasó desapercibido, se levantó y se acercó caminando débilmente hacia mí.

\- Levi... Deberías ir a descansar... ¿Por qué no regresas a casa...?

Cuando noté que la chica se había acercado la sostuve de inmediato con mis brazos, para su sorpresa, pero no me importó; sólo quería abrazarla.

\- ...

\- Mocosa...

El cuerpo de Mikasa se sentía mucho más ligero que antes, debido a la poca alimentación que le daban en el hospital. Me di cuenta de que encerrada en ese lugar le hacía más mal que bien, así que le propuse ir a casa y continuar el tratamiento ahí.

\- Pero, mis padres...

\- Ellos están en su casa, sé que es difícil de recordar pero viniste a Japón tú sola a estudiar... Y han pasado ya seis meses de éso...

Sentí cómo la menor me apretaba un poco más fuerte, al parecer sin querer soltarse de mi abrazo, lo que obviamente no me molestó. Nos mantuvimos así varios minutos, podría decir que horas, hasta que el rostro de Mikasa regresó a verme.

\- Gracias, Levi... por cuidarme estos días... ahora empiezo a entender un poco del porqué eres tú de quien llegué a enamorarme.

La sonrisa que me brindó no fue suficiente para aliviar el dolor que yo sentía por dentro, quería más que nunca que me recordara, pero no podía forzarla a hacerlo.

\- Debería ir a buscar a ese mocoso, puede que te ayude a recordar...

Esas palabras no le fueron de mucho agrado a la chica, pero aunque fue de mala gana me soltó y me apresuré a llamar a Armin, para que me proporcionara el número de Eren. El castaño respondió luego de varias llamadas, y al final accedió a visitar a Mikasa.

...

Pasaron varias horas y Eren no aparecía, lo que comenzó a sacarme de quicio. Mikasa continuaba leyendo su diario y, justo como me la encontré al llegar, lágrimas caían de su rostro, aunque ella evitaba que la mirara. Por más que le pregunté qué era lo que le ocurría no quiso responderme, por lo que terminé rindiéndome y dejé de preguntar.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Eren entró casi corriendo.

\- ¡Mikasa! Ya estoy aquí...

\- Tsk.

El castaño cuando notó mi presencia me lanzó una mirada de odio, al parecer no esperaba que me encontrara ahí todavía. Se acercó a la cama de Mikasa y se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Lanento no haber venido antes, tenía pensado hacerlo hace tiempo pero... tuve un inconveniente.

El menor volteó a verme con rencor, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado, y regresó su mirada a la chica, quien se encontraba con sus ojos desenfocados, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Mikasa?

La pelinegra reaccionó casi enseguida a la voz del castaño, mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Eren...

Con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó con fuerza, algo que nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a aqurl mocoso, Mikasa nunca había reaccionado así con él.

 _O, al menos, no en esta vida..._


	18. Capítulo 18: Beso a medianoche

_La luz de las velas iluminaba el rostro sonrojado de Mikasa, se veía jodidamente irresistible y aún más por la posición en la que estaba acostada en la cama, sin prenda alguna. Me acerqué a ella sin pensármelo más y con mi dedo pulgar le acaricié su labio inferior para después atacarla con un beso profundo y pasional, lo que me llevó a recorrer su piel suave y desnuda con mis ansiosos dedos._

 _La respiración de ambos se había vuelto agitada y pude sentir las manos de Mikasa paseando por mi espalda, causándome escalofríos. Ya no podía soportarlo más, me acomodé en una mejor posición y, mirando la sonrisa nerviosa de la mocosa a la vez que asentía con levedad, apreté sus manos pegándolas sobre la almohada._

 _\- Levi... te amo._

 _Sus palabras me hicieron verla con asombro y una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, para después acercarme y depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios._

 _Esa noche, nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y el deseo, volviendo a las sábanas los únicos testigos de nuestra pasión._

...

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Una enfermera entró y se encargó de cambiar los vendajes de Mikasa, quien dormitaba tranquilamente. Unos minutos más tarde, la enfermera salió. Yo me encontraba en el sillón que estaba a unos metros de la cama, con una cobija sobre mí.

¿Quién demonios me puso ésto?...

Cuando reaccioné por completo, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara; era la primera vez que soñaba algo así y estaba seguro de que nada tenía que ver con mi pasado, porque la habitación donde nos encontrábamos en el sueño era bastante parecida a la mía en este mundo. Al parecer finalmente tuve un sueño que nada tuviera que ver con titanes, y resultó ser sobre una noche bajo las sábanas con Mikasa...

 _Ni te hagas ilusiones, Levi, primero debes arreglar ese asunto..._

Después de la llegada de Eren y el repentino regreso de memoria de Mikasa sobre el castaño , ambos mocosos se miraron sonrientes. Ésto me hizo recordar lo apegada que siempre fue Mikasa a Eren en otros tiempos y no pude evitar sentirme un mal tercio. Odiaba a Eren, ese mocoso intentó quitarme a mi Mikasa y esta vez era la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo. Sin embargo, al ver a Mikasa tan feliz por recordar a su amigo me contuve lo más que pude para no asesinarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos después de aquello y el castaño se fue, despidiéndose alegremente hasta de mí. Y ahora era medianoche, no podía dormir bien por culpa de la gente que entraba y salía de la habitación, aunque claro, en un hospital es difícil dormir.

¿Y por qué no dormí mejor en mi casa? Pues fácil: me había decidido a cuidar a Mikasa todo el tiempo, y pedí que me dejaran quedarme con ella al menos hasta el final de su estadía en ese lugar.

Miré en dirección hacia la pelinegra, sintiendo un agujero en mi estómago. Me crucé de brazos a la vez que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su cama y me incliné a su oído para susurrarle.

\- ¿Por qué Eren es tan importante para tí? ¿Qué no ves que nunca supo apreciarte? Yo siempre me he preocupado por tí, Mikasa... Antes y ahora.

Acaricié sus delicadas facciones procurando no despertarla y, sintiendo que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, me acerqué a sus labios para dejarle un suave y corto beso en sus carnosos labios.

Utilicé todo mi auto-control para separarme de ella y regresarme a mi lugar en el sillón, no sin antes haber depositado varios besos sobre sus mejillas y frente, esta vez sin importarme si la despertaba o no.

Ya en mi lugar, me recargué sobre el incómodo cojín y me dediqué a dormir el resto de la noche, sin sueños, sólo con la sensación de los labios de Mikasa sobre los míos.

...

\- Ummm.. Levi...

No sabía qué hora era, sólo sabía que esa dulce y confortante voz me llamaba y yo debía responder.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Levi... yo... tengo que hablar contigo.

Una vez más, abrí los ojos con cansancio y me encontré a Mikasa sentada a un lado mío.

\- Mikasa... ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

\- Puedo moverme, Levi... no es como si no pudiera caminar sólo por una lesión en la cabeza.

La chica sonaba un tanto fría, por lo que fruncí el ceño y traté de interpretar la mirada con la que sus ojos me veían, pero fue en vano; parecía estar en "modo neutral", porque sus ojos no expresaban ninguna emoción.

\- Tsk... ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quiero... quiero regresar a casa.

\- Está bien, es sólo cuestión de hablar con el médico, y yo puedo llevarte si quieres... el departamento ha estado algo solo en tu ausencia pero me encargué de mantenerlo en orden por ti...

No pude terminar lo que tenía pensado decir, Mikasa me interrumpió alzando la voz y no me quedó más remedio que escucharla, aunque nunca me había arrepentido tanto de callarme como esa vez.

\- No, Levi... quiero ir a casa, quiero regresar con mis padres.

\- ... ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos grises de Mikasa se tornaron tristes, y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier lado menos a mi rostro.

\- Levi, te agradezco de corazón que quieras ayudarme, pero no es lógico que dejes de vivir la vida que solías llevar sólo por ayudarme a recuperar unos recuerdos que tal vez no regresen nunca...

\- No seas idiota, mocosa... si no regresan tus recuerdos crearemos nuevos, seguiré siendo tu amigo...

Pude alcanzar a visualizar una lágrima cayendo del rostro de la chica mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, sobándose.

\- Basta, Levi... olvídate de mí, así como yo.. yo me he olvidado de ti.

Me quedé sin habla ante sus palabras, ¿cómo podía pedirme éso? Después de todo lo que me he esforzado por ella, ¿pensaba rendirse así nada más?

\- ... Pudiste recordar a Eren.

\- ...

\- Podrás recordarme también...

\- Los recuerdos que tengo sobre Eren son extraños, siento que no son sobre el Eren que conozco... es confuso, Levi, por favor entiéndeme y déjame ir, quiero despejarme...

La tristeza que inundaba a Mikasa me inundaba a mí también, y no pude hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza, sin intención de soltarla. La chica me devolvió el abrazo con afecto, lo que me confundió aún más, ¿por qué quería irse? Estaba seguro de que estábamos avanzando, ¿por qué de pronto tomó esa decisión?

 _No pienso perderte otra vez, mocosa..._


	19. Capítulo 19: '¿Eres tú'

Mikasa se encontraba en su departamento preparando el equipaje y acomodando todas sus pertenencias, le dieron de alta en el hospital una vez que convencí al médico de que la chica no necesitaba más cuidados por parte de ellos y que en su hogar podríamos ayudarla con otro tipo de ''métodos''. Al final el médico pareció convencido y accedió en dejar ir a Mikasa al día siguiente, asegurándose de que realmente no tuviera otra lesión.

En cuanto a mí, estaba encerrado en mi habitación pensando en la forma para hacer que la mocosa se quedara en Japón, pero nada de lo que se me ocurría parecía ser una buena idea, por lo que anocheció sin ningún avance dentro de mi cabeza. Antes de irme a dormir, decidí hacer una última visita a Mikasa, ya que al siguiente día se marcharía hacia su país con sus padres y probablemente nunca más volvería a verla. Me alisté —aunque en realidad sólo me puse una chaqueta en caso de que en el edificio estuviera haciendo un frío infernal— y salí del departamento. Con suerte, y de milagro, mi tío Kenny no se encontraba por lo que me evité los comentarios de siempre. Lo tomé como una buena señal, así que me dirigí al hogar de Mikasa con un poco más de ánimo, aunque no sabía qué le diría exactamente...

 _Venga, Levi, siempre has sabido imponer sobre quien sea, incluso lo sabías hacer sobre Mikasa... No puedes dejar que te dominen los sentimientos ahora..._

Con ése pensamiento en mente, me apresuré para llegar al departamento de la pelinegra. Mientras me iba acercando pude notar que la puerta del lugar estaba entreabierta, así que me acerqué sigilosamente quedándome detrás de la puerta, cuando escuché claramente la voz de Eren desde el interior del hogar.

— ... es que no puedo creer que en verdad pienses irte, Mikasa, ¿acaso no piensas en Levi?

 _¿Qué hace aquí ese mocoso de mierda?_

— Por supuesto que pienso en él, Eren, es por éso que quiero irme, no puedo seguir arrastrándolo conmigo cuando ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo que viví con él-

— No me vengas con esas tonterías, Mikasa, sé muy bien que al menos un poco lo puedes recordar, sino no lo verías con esos ojos.

— ¿Qué ojos...?

 _¿...?_

El impulso que tenía por entrar y darle su merecido a ese mocoso desapareció en el mismo instante en el que escuché esas palabras, por lo que me quedé congelado en mi lugar, escuchando con atención.

— Los ojos con los que siempre lo has visto. Te conozco hace unos pocos meses, pero sé muy bien que siempre te sentiste atraída por él.

— Eren, basta... no sabes lo que dices, no soy la Mikasa que conociste hace meses...

— Me importa muy poco que no recuerdes cómo llegaste aquí o que no nos recuerdes a nosotros, sigues siendo la misma Mikasa, ¿acaso no entiendes éso? Para mí, para Armin, para Levi y para todos sigues siendo la misma, por eso no queremos que te vayas-

Y de pronto, escuché algo parecido a un golpe, seguido de un gemido de dolor y un par de rodillas cayendo al suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿Acaso... Mikasa golpeó a ese mocoso?

— ¡Eren, dije que ya basta! Tienen que dejarme ir, estoy muy confundida, los recuerdos que llegan a mi cabeza son distintos a lo que creía, y no tienen sentido alguno, necesito irme de aquí...

 _Un momento..._

Podía entender a la perfección ese sentimiento de confusión por el que Mikasa estaba pasando en esos momentos, mi mente me hizo la misma jugada cuando comencé a tener esos sueños sobre mi pasado, la única diferencia era que yo sí sabía que en esta vida era otra persona completamente diferente a ese entonces.

 _Entonces, éso significa..._

— Está bien, Mikasa... perdón por haberte molestado, y espero que puedas aclararte aunque sea estando lejos.

Pasos. Los pasos del mocoso se fueron acercando y yo seguía congelado en mi lugar.

 _Mierda._

Debía moverme de ese lugar y rápido, si no quería ser descubierto ya sea por Eren —que no habría sido ningún problema— o por la misma Mikasa, y ahí sí que estaría en un problema, y grande. Dí varios pasos hacia atrás, esperando que al menos pareciera como si apenas fuera a llegar cuando Eren salió cabizbajo, notando enseguida mi presencia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Escuchaste todo, ¿no?

— Tsk...

El castaño me echó una mirada de reproche y se recargó sobre la puerta, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

— Sé que es difícil para ti el tener que soportar todo ésto, pero más difícil es para Mikasa, ¿no lo crees? Intenté convencerla, aunque éso ya lo sabes, pero ella insiste en irse.

— Lo sé...

No tenía tiempo de hablar con ese mocoso, tenía que hablar con Mikasa, decirle que la entiendo, que no tiene que irse ni alejarse de mí por el miedo que siente al tener esos recuerdos tan confusos...

— No servirá de mucho si hablas con ella, pero como eres el supuesto novio supongo que tienes que intentarlo.

— Sí, mocoso, hazte a un lado.

Pensé que Eren se negaría, pero para mi sorpresa, obedeció asintiendo con la cabeza y se alejó saliendo del edificio, sin decir ni una palabra más. A pesar de todo, ese mocoso se preocupaba por Mikasa y quería lo mejor para ella, como todos. Suspiré antes de entrar a ver a la pelinegra y pensé muy bien las palabras que le diría, pero ella me interrumpió incluso antes de hablar.

— Levi... Sé a qué vienes, pero de una vez te digo que no va a funcionar. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, vete, por favor...

— Mocosa, no tengo intención de irme ni tú de correrme, así que deja de fingir esa tontería de querer alejarte para despejar tu mente.

La pelinegra me miró, atónita. Usé el tono de voz más frío que pude, tanto que incluso me recordó al capitán que solía ser hace quién sabe cuántas vidas atrás. Mikasa se acercó lentamente hacia mí con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y pavor, por alguna razón que yo creía saber.

— Le-Levi...

— ... Tsk, mocosa, será mejor que me escuches. Sé exactamente cómo debes sentirte justo ahora, pero no debes temer, no estás sola...

La chica paró en seco ante estas palabras, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Me crucé de brazos y me senté en la silla frente a mí, mirando a la mocosa fijamente. Ésta se frotó los ojos y comenzó a darse golpes en sus mejillas, como si quisiera despertarse de algún sueño.

— Seguro que Eren te lo dijo, que me siento sola y confundida y por éso quiero irme, que no soy la misma que conocieron y que puede que no lo sea...

— Tsk... Creí haberte dicho que me escuches, mocosa.

— ¿Qué demonios, Levi...?

No tenía otra opción, para que Mikasa me escuchara y me creyera, tenía que comportarme exactamente como era en mi otra vida.

— Si no vas a escucharme, entonces lárgate con tus padres y no pienses siquiera en regresar, porque una vez que hayas tomado esa decisión, no podrás arrepentirte.

— ...

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y sin embargo no dejaban de mostrar asombro; se acercó aún más a mí y atrajo una silla para sentarse a un lado mío, sin dejar de verme con esa mirada un poco tétrica una vez que la tenía cerca.

— Bien, como te decía, entiendo cómo te sientes. Creer que has despertado luego de un largo sueño y no estar en donde crees... que veas a tus conocidos y ninguno sea quien crees que era porque ahora llevan una vida totalmente diferente... soñar una y otra vez con todo lo que ha ocurrido contigo y aún así despertar y demostrar que esos sueños son sólo éso, sueños. Pero, Mikasa, no eres la única que se ha sentido así...

La mano de Mikasa se elevó hacia mi rostro y se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, podía sentir un pequeño temblor emanar de ella y sin contenerme más tomé su mano y la apreté con la mía, intentando calmarla.

— Justo ahora debes estar pensando que estás soñando, porque ... ¿quién demonios podría saber de ésto que estás pasando? Pues no estás soñando, mocosa...

— Levi... e-eres.. ¿eres tú?

— ...

Algo muy dentro de mí sabía que la Mikasa con la que estaba hablando era la mocosa desafiante y llena de emociones descontroladas, era la Mikasa que quería ante mí desde que volví a encontrarme con ella en esta vida.

 _Ya no hay marcha atrás... Tenemos una muy larga charla pendiente, mocosa..._


	20. Capítulo 20: 'Te amo'

Un error puede costarte la vida, incluso el más insignificante, y éso fue lo que llevó al capitán Levi a su muerte: un mal cálculo y su equipo de maniobras le hizo una mala jugada, haciéndolo caer en las garras de uno de los soldados de Mare poseedor del poder de titán acorazado. Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder, el soldado se aseguró de quitarle al capitán su equipo y romperle las piernas para evitar que escapara. Levi en ningún momento mostró signos de dolor, pero era claro que ya no podría moverse. Se lo llevaron a una prisión dentro de las murallas impenetrables de Mare, donde lo mantuvieron varios días sin comer.

El día de su juicio, Zeke lo escoltó hacia la zona de pruebas donde, a lo lejos, se podía visualizar a Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Hange y Mikasa, esta última con la furia visible en sus ojos. El capitán Levi los miraba con angustia desde su lugar, arrodillado a la orilla del precipicio. La expresión en los rostros de los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento mostraba el temor que sentían; perder al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sería un golpe muy duro para ellos.

— ¡Escuchen, mocosos! He aquí el ''soldado más fuerte de la humanidad'' rogando por su miserable y patética vida.

— ¡Tsk! Ya quisieras, bestia de mierda.

La gigantesca mano de Zeke sujetaba el cabello de Levi obligándolo a mantener su mirada sobre el horizonte donde se encontraban sus compañeros. El azabache se mantenía firme, con la mirada puesta sobre una sola persona: Mikasa Ackerman. La pelinegra lo miraba también, evitando dejarse llevar por el impulso que sus sentimientos le provocaban, como bien se lo enseñó su adorado capitán con el paso de los años. De pronto, una de los soldados de Mare se acercó con temor a Zeke, entregándole un pequeño estuche.

— ¡Ah! Por fin está listo. Gracias, Gaby.

La chica se alejó sonriente y definitivamente orgullosa de sí misma. Mikasa reconoció el estuche enseguida: dentro, contenía suero de titán.

 _No..._

— ¡Levi!...

El grito estruendoso de la pelinegra estalló por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los titanes que rondaban por los alrededores. Ésto provocó que la legión se dispersara para pelear, obligando a Mikasa a hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Tsk! Mocosa... ¿Cuándo aprenderás...?

— Bueno, enano, supongo que ésto es todo para ti, llegó la hora.

El titán bestia sacó del pequeño estuche el suero y, sin perder el tiempo, se lo inyectó a Levi en el cuello haciéndolo caer hacia el precipicio.

 _Perdóname, Mikasa... no pude protegerte..._

El dolor que sentía el azabache era insoportable, sentía como si su sangre le quemara los huesos mientras el suero recorría todo su cuerpo.

 _Lo siento, Hange, Eren, todos... creo que les he fallado... pero ahora les toca a ustedes... detengan a estos bastardos de una buena vez..._

Justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, el cuerpo del azabache comenzó a transformarse para convertirse en un peligroso titán. El sonido que causó todo aquel revuelo llamó la atención de los reclutas, atemorizados por la tenebrosa imagen de su capitán convertido en titán.

Mikasa se encontraba petrificada por aquella visión, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, Jean, Sasha y Connie miraban estupefactos al titán y Eren junto con Armin se prepararon para atacar, mordiendo sus manos para transformarse, con Hange detrás de ellos, vigilando boquiabierta cualquier cambio. Levi —o, más bien, el titán Levi — se acercó decidido hacia ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Eren y Armin pelearon contra él intentando detenerlo entre ambos, pero la fuerza del titán era tal que logró derribarlos en un segundo. Ésto llevó a Mikasa a reaccionar y sacar sus espadas, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

 _Enano... ¿qué te han hecho?_

Limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro miró a Zeke, quien se encontraba muy tranquilo en su lugar, disfrutando del espectáculo. Con la rabia sobre ella, Mikasa se encaminó hacia él dispuesta a matarlo, pero Levi se lo impidió sujetando el cable de su equipo, haciéndola caer. La pelinegra volvió a intentarlo varias veces, pero cada vez sucedía exactamente lo mismo, Levi se lo impedía. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa entendió que no tenía otra opción: debía deshacerse del titán.

 _Perdóname, Levi... no me das opción._

Las lágrimas volvieron al rostro de la chica y, usando su equipo una vez más, encajó el cable sobre la nuca de Levi y se elevó hacia él.

— ¡Enano idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos así?! ¡Éramos un equipo! ¡No tenías que venir tú solo!

La pelinegra preparó sus espadas y se puso en posición de ataque, girando en círculos como lo aprendió del capitán.

— Levi... ¡Te amo!

Dejando salir toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, hizo un corte profundo sobre el titán, matándolo al instante.

...

Mikasa despertó en la habitación del hospital, con lágrimas brotando sobre sus mejillas y su respiración bastante agitada.

— Levi...

El azabache dormitaba en el sillón pacíficamente, y Mikasa se acercó con sigilo hacia él, acariciando con ternura el cabello del chico.

— Levi... ahora recuerdo... quiénes solíamos ser... Pero, éso sucedió hace mucho tiempo... no creo que tú lo recuerdes. Y por éso... me iré.

...

El azabache y Mikasa se encontraban en el departamento, charlando sobre aquella historia que sólo ellos dos recordaban.

— Así que... moriste, y yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan vacía...

Levi escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha por Mikasa, asintiendo cada vez que concordaba con la historia.

— Y fue por éso que enloquecí totalmente y fui tras Zeke luego de éso... y...

— Mikasa...

— Cuando recordé lo que hice y desperté en ese asqueroso hospital me sentí aún más confundida que antes, creí que esa vida ya no existía, que tú ya no existías, que no eras quien yo conocía... y tomé la decisión de regresar con mis padres, no quería seguir aquí sabiendo lo que te había hecho-

— Cállate ya, mocosa.

Sin poder contenerse más, Levi tomó a Mikasa de las mejillas y unió sus labios a los de ella con suavidad. Mikasa correspondió a ese beso dejando resbalar una lágrima que desapareció cuando el azabache pasó su dedo pulgar sobre ella. El cálido beso fue tomando intensidad, así como las respiraciones de ambos Ackerman fueron volviéndose más y más agitadas. La pelinegra posó una mano sobre la cabeza del contrario, entrelazando sus dedos en el suave cabello de Levi atrayéndolo más a ella, como si temiera que algo fuera a separarlos de nuevo.

— Mikasa, no debes temer, yo estoy aquí...

— Lo sé, Levi... y a decir verdad, tenía bastante tiempo esperando que hicieras algo así...

— ¿Hmm? ¿Hacer qué?

Mikasa sonrió rodando los ojos y volvió a pegarse a él, uniendo una vez más sus labios depositando un corto y pasional beso. Ambos se sonrieron —Levi soltando una breve y silenciosa risilla— y volvieron a unir sus labios por sólo un segundo, porque el azabache se separó enseguida.

— Por cierto, Mikasa... Nunca pude decirte-

— Me amas.

La pelinegra lo miraba con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas y Levi asintió, también sonrojado y acariciando la mejilla de su mocosa.

— Te amo, Mikasa.

La chica sostuvo la mano del azabache sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azul naval del contrario. Sabía que por fin había encontrado al hombre que ella conocía, y también sabía que no importaba que no recordara a la Mikasa que fue después, porque tenía a su lado a Levi, y éso le era suficiente.

 _Te recordaré por siempre, enano..._


End file.
